Destiny
by xxDibDabxx
Summary: There have been many events in William's life. Some tragic and heartbreaking, while others thrilling and blissful. Each and every one of them, however, have stopped him straying from the path that is his destiny. One-shots Merlin/Will Merlin/Arthur
1. The First Meeting

**Destiny: The First Meeting**

**Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but then, I realised it would be way too long. So, now, it is going to be a series of one-shots as more plot bunnies popped up! They will be chronological order and will be based on key events in Will's life. I won't be updating as daily as with othe fics, however, as I am very busy at the moment, plus, I've just come back from France. **

**Pairings: At first, it will just be friendship between Merlin and Will, but it will progress to Merlin/Will. This is, however, non-physical and completely emotional, as I call it. **

**Non-AU, a.k.a. canon. Slash. Angsty in some chapters and character deaths. Gosh, how formal is all this?? XD Enjoy, and don't forget to review x **

* * *

Autumn was his favourite time of year. Not because the lush, minty canopy around his village – that usually bather his home in a mystical emerald light, a unique beauty in the dull landscape – that was bleached crispy maroon and scarlet, with burning bronze and sun-kissed ivory.

Not because it was the time of year when the harvest was ripe and fresh for picking, so food was always on the table. Great feasts would also be held in the streets, with music and dancing, right up until morning.

Not because the weather would rapidly chill, a brittle wind making its entrance, and staying until summer danced from across the horizon. And not because he would sit in front of a blazing fire, letting it lick warmth into his icy feet and while he listened to tales of other lands from his father, the travelling merchant.

Will loved autumn because he could climb up the primeval oaks, shaking away a fountain of leaves as he did. Because he could round up all the other children in the village. Because he could have a fight with the leaves. Because autumn meant fun.

Giggling, the children stopped what they were playing as they were too out of breath. Will, however, managed to aim another blow and hit a dark-eyed boy square in the face. Blinking them away, the boy pouted,

"I think we should play another game" he murmured, but William just grinned,

"Great idea!" he exclaimed, and the children all gazed at him, "Lets play hide and seek".

The dark-eyes boy blinked in surprise for a moment before jumping up with a big childish grin. The issue was forgiven and forgotten, in a way only children do.

"Okay! You're seeking first, though!" cried the child, pointing a finger at Will and causing an eruption in the other boys and girls as they scampered about, running off into the surrounding forest in an attempt to find the best hiding place. Scaring the animals, squeals and calls could be heard in various place, while the constant shuffle, as leaves were thrown out of the way by charging feet, rang about noisily.

Grinning, Will leant his arms against the nearest tree, using them to cover his eyes as he counted. The sound of giggling and the calling of people's names as children hid together sang along side his voice,

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

………………………………………………

Running, his breath coming in rushed gasps, Will kept going. Twisting around trees, and jumping over roots that stuck out of the ground, desperate to trip him up, he grinned. Dragging his feet through the leaves, forcing them onwards, and scanning the surrounding area, he grinned. He could hear them as they scattered away form him, their laughter echoing around the ancient place. Occasionally, a bird would squawk in surprise and a child's startled scream would catch Will's attention and he could pin-point where they where.

As he ran into an opening in the trees, identical to all the other, he froze in surprise. He'd found somebody he didn't intend to. Opposite him, a tree had fallen in a storm or vicious wind long ago and now lay along the ground, moss covering its barky appearance, and creating a comfortable seat. Being so perfect, it was that a boy – his eyes downcast, but visible as blazing sapphire and his cheekbones high and thin with long, dark locks framing his pale visage – perched on it, his legs crossed and his elbows leaning on them while his chin was in his palm.

He looked extremely bored. And slightly annoyed.

Frowning, Will began to approach the boy, worried that his game with the other children had been too noisy and had upset the strange boy. The noise of Will's feet caught the boy's attention, and his eyes shifted up sharply, alarm apparent on his face when he noticed his visitor.

Composing his face carefully, the dark-haired boy looked equally scared as shy. When Will was virtually in front of hi, he held out his hand in a friendly manner, offering for the boy to shake it. However, the stranger on the log merely stared at Will's outstretched hand, blinking.

"Hi. My name's Will" greeted William with his stormy blue eyes glancing at the boy in front of him, "I've seen you around the village with your mummy".

The other boy was unresponsive for a moment, shocked that William was actually being nice. The other children were always so…cold to him. They ignored him, or whispered about him to other children. Even the parents had begun to do the same. After his brief pause, he reached out and shook the feisty boy's hand. Grinning, Will saw a smile finally creep onto his new friend's face, especially in his eyes, which positively glowed.

"My name's Merlin" replied the young warlock. Beaming at each other like idiots, Will unexpectedly dragged Merlin to his feet by his hand that Will still held. The dark-haired boy stumbled slightly in a very clumsy manner.

"Come play!"

Merlin's smile faded and he diverted his eyes while rubbing his elbow in a uncomfortable, self-conscious manner,

"They-they don't like me…" he said awkwardly and Will chortled with laughter, thinking it a joke until he saw Merlin wasn't,

"Who? The other kids?" and Merlin nodded, "Why not?" The other children had always liked Will; he was the most popular kid in the village. He didn't know any different.

"I don't know" Merlin replied quietly, "I think they're scared of me…" Now Will really laughed, the throw-your-head-back really childish kind of laugh,

"What's so scary about you? Are you a monster or something?" he joked lightly. Merlin felt himself grin, Will beginning to rub off on him.

"I guess I must be" he murmured quietly, but Will didn't hear. Grabbing the warlock's hand again, Will pulled Merlin through the leafy world, a canvas of colour flying past them in a blur of beauty,

"Come on, Merlin!"

…………………………………….

Will first noticed something was wrong when an eerie silence descended around him and Merlin. What happened to the giggling? And the shuffling? What had happened to the children?

As the two boys carefully walked to the edge of the great wood, intending to head back to the village. An angry voice, however, startled them both and stopped them in their tracks,

"You!"

Turning, they saw that it was a frizzy-haired farmer's wife, pointing her plump finger directly at Will. Swallowing, that very boy suddenly became timid. He was in trouble. Again. He knew that a lot of shouting and some form of horrid punishment was ahead. Only, this time, what had he done wrong?

More people trailed towards them, some field workers that were curious, other were more parents, looking equally angry, and some were dragging the children that had been in the wood, who looked pale and slightly frustrated. They subconsciously began to form in a circle around the two boys.

That was when Will began to mould around Merlin, hiding behind him and shrinking. Go away, he thought, please, go away, go away! The warlock glanced behind at his new friend, and seeing the dilation of the red-head's pupils, he jerked his head back round to the shouting woman with a glare.

"How dare you take my child into the woods! It is forbidden to go in that damned place!" she screamed, and suddenly a male voice added,

"Even if you go in there all the time, they don't! You left them alone and completely lost! My girls were in tears when I found them!" More joined in, all closing in on the boys,

"Anything could have happened?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"You shouldn't be so careless!"

"Why didn't you tell us first?"

Merlin felt as Will's shaky hand clawed at his sleeve, desperate for proof he wasn't alone. For a supportive touch. He needed Merlin to keep him where he stood instead of running away. Why were the people being this way? That was the point when Merlin snapped. He had had enough.

"We were just playing" he said quietly, but it was louder then all the other voices. Everyone stopped in surprise, a silence falling around them like a slap in the face. What were they doing? Shouting at a stupid child? What did that make them? They glanced at each other, shame flooding throughout their system. Merlin continued, "We didn't mean to hurt anybody!"

The other children, still held tightly in their parents arms, glanced from one another and back to Merlin, shocked that the boy had spoke let alone against a gang of shouting parents. He was always so quiet. So alone. They grinned, all chorusing together,

"Yeah! We were just having fun!"

That was when the parents scoffed, and instead of apologising, they simply turned around and strutted off, pulling their little boys and girls with them. Occasionally, a steaming adult would mutter 'trouble-maker' as they left the circle. Smiling at the two boys, the other children thanked Will with their eyes for the fun game. The villagers shook their heads, some at Will, others at the appalling adults, before turning back and continuing with their work. Eventually, it was just Will and Merlin.

The red head turned his cloudy blue eyes, full of gratitude and fear, to meet a pair of sapphires, both full of compassion and fear. Passing between them was a bond, snaking wider and wider, a bond of trust and of friendship. It wouldn't be too far in the future when that bond would be all that mattered to the boys.

"Thanks…" Will muttered, shyly, with a big, crooked grin. Shrugging, Merlin looked at his feet, blushing slightly in a Merlin way. He'd never had a real friend. It was, kind of, nice.

"Merlin?" cried the voice Merlin would recognise anywhere. Turning, he saw his mother shuffling up the muddy road, glaring at any passing adults, with a fearful look in her eyes which occasionally locked on the warlock. She had heard what had happened after one of the witnesses had told her. Dropping to her son's level, she put a hand on his cheek and he smiled, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Merlin murmured, gazing at Will who suddenly found his fingernails fascinating,

"Hello, William" Hunith greeted and Will flushed, glancing at her,

"Hello…" he replied. The warlock again said loudly,

"We were just playing, mother! He- I- He found me in the woods, and-and we were just having fun…" Grinning, the woman nodded, a few strands of her hair falling in front of hr eyes in the same way Merlin's did. She was so happy. Because Merlin was happy,

"That's lovely" she said finally, and her son caught her proud gaze, "Well, you two have fun".

Grabbing Will's hand, it was Merlin's turn to pull the giggling boy. He was too busy dragging a chuckling Will and laughing himself to reply to Hunith, but she didn't care. A feeling of joy burning inside her as she watched her son run off. He wasn't different. Not anymore.

Finally, he was happy. And so was Will.


	2. First Losses

**Destiny: First Losses**

**The second installment for anyone who cares. Lots of Will, a tiny bit of Merlin. Merlin/Will friendship in this chapter. I don't know the parents names, so I didn't use them. Enjoy, and don't forget to review x**

* * *

Giggling, Will threw his head back as the world around him began to spin. The grey abyss of the oncoming storm above him became a dull blur, never losing texture or colour. True, the rain would accompany the village later, but, that wouldn't dampen Will's spirits. Although, something else would.

You see, William's father was going to war.

His father brought his back down to the ground, out of the air from where he was spinning his son, with a grin and a brief chuckle. He had forgotten how heavy Will was getting. Readjusting his bag so it was properly on his shoulder, he turned around and kissed his wife. She smiled at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes before caressing his forehead with her lips.

"Be careful" she said casually, but her voice held a desperate demand she didn't want her son to hear. Her heart was heavy and her mind clouded. The chance that her husband would not return was a burden, and a vast one at that, but it was her duty as a mother and partner to bear such a burden. He smiled for a reply, and ruffled his son's hair,

"Take care of your mother, squirt" he replied, his voice caring. Again, he was hiding the true emotion from his son. Fear.

Will grinned and pushed his father's hand away playfully, yet, he had his head in the clouds. Being only a child, understanding had not yet found its way into Will's life. He didn't realise his father was going away to fight. He didn't realise that his father may never return. And he didn't realise this could be their final farewell.

With a last glance at his family, Will's father smiled at his wife and son before walking away, his head down against the drizzle that began to drip from the sky. It seemed the heavens were weeping. As the droplets grew bigger and heavier, they began to puddle instantly. Gentle rhythms were played out by nature against the mud of the village, the sort of melodies that Will listened to at the night when he couldn't sleep, the sort that eased him into a world of dreams.

It wasn't long before his father was lost in a sea of soldiers, all leaving the village to fight for a war they had nothing to do with. All for a king that had forgotten about them, in that little village just bordering his kingdom.

Will's mother had tears slowly beginning to fall as she watched her husband leave. And when Will noticed, and asked, she wouldn't tell him why.

Retreating inside from the slowly densing rain, she told her son to follow her. But, the young boy liked the rain. He liked watching his Daddy, wherever he was in that forest of sluggish men as they walked. Why would he go inside now? Maybe he could go play with Merlin later, if the rain calmed down. Because his Mummy wouldn't let his out to play in the rain.

That very same warlock was watching from afar at that moment, frowning at his friend. His thoughts were of his own father. He didn't know where his father was. Maybe he went to war…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The cold, wet weather lasted for months. And the village drowned. Crops were swimming, animals froze to death and houses began to collapse under the heavy rainfall. It was equally destructive and horrid, and suddenly, Will didn't like the rain anymore. Wood too wet to burn indoors, and clothes never dry, Will really didn't like the rain anymore. It was a tough time for the tiny village in Ealdor. Everyone suffered.

The young boy, however, just wanted his father. Daddy could make it better. With his stories around a camp fire, and the tales he told using the shadows his hands created. And they could stay up till sunrise, eating slowly cooked pieces of meat and sweet cake his mother would make for them. The rain wouldn't be so bad then.

And he could tell him about war. You see, Will's father had been in another war for the same greedy king. And he had plenty of amazing scars. Will would spend hours just pretending to be his father in one of the battles, with his stick for a sword.

It was one particularly damp day that Will thought his prayers had finally been answered. The men were finally coming back.

And he waited. By a post at the gate into the village, William waited. Catching each of the men's gazes, he didn't see what state the war had left the men in. Hollow, and starved of hope. Aged a thousand years form witnessing such death and suffering. These men no longer had souls. True, they had in fact won the war, but not without loss. Great loss.

Slowly getting saturated, Will wait until the last man passed him. That was when the young boy stood up, frowning. Where was he?

He made his way out, past the gate, and into the fog of the forest edge. Gazing out, he expected his father to jump out from somewhere, and scoop him up, tickling his tummy and laughing his bark-like laughter, like his Daddy did before he left. But, he saw… nothing. Nobody. Just the think, damp fog as far as the naked eye could see.

Sobbing slightly, he turned around to gaze at his mother for aid.

What he saw, however, he again could not understand. She was pale, completely white with shock, and her eyes wide in horror. Like she had seen a ghost. Frozen, she stared at one of the younger soldiers who was murmuring something to her in a hushed manner, but her eyes had a paralyzed film over them. Her only movement was a few glassy tears finding their way to join the sea of rain.

It was then that she snapped, her first emotion being denial,

"No!" she cried, "You're lying! Why are you doing this to me? Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

The man gently shook his head, and muttered something else with his eyes cast to the ground. From within his bag, he pulled out a bundle wrapped in cloth. It jingled as it moved. And, as he tried to hand it to her, she knocked it to the ground with a heartbroken shriek of anguish and fell to knees as it hit the floor in slow motion.

Armour spilled from within the cloth flesh, like organs leaking across the mud.

That's Daddy's armour, Will thought as he watched on, puzzled. Whispering his apologies to the mourning woman, the man walked away, almost crawling with the depression that weighed him down. He was just a boy, not even in his twenties yet. He shouldn't have had to fight. He'd seen enough tears, from both men and women, to last him a life time.

Will peered around him. Had his father walked past him? Had he already changed and given that man his armour? But, why was Mummy crying?

He realised he had walked slowly to his mother's side, and found himself kneeling down next to her in the mud. She clawed at his clothes, and pulled him into a strangling embrace. Will didn't like it, it hurt. But, she didn't want to let go. Like he was about to disappear. Will was confused.

Her tears and the rain both drenched him, salty and warm; they swam from within her, from her core. They landed in his hair like droplets he found on the leaves of the forest when the rain stopped occasionally.

"Mummy?" he questioned, "When's Daddy coming home?"

This time, she choked and spluttered, crying hysterics and gripping him tighter. Her nails dug into his arms, and he tried pushing her off, panicking. She wouldn't let go,

"He's gone…" she said gasping for air, and the young boy froze, "He's gone…"

The world around him began to spin, blurring into the grey abyss that was the sky. The people and the village crumbled into nothingness. Eventually, even his mother was drowned out for the deafening silence. The rain finally stopped, after so long. William went numb.

Finally he understood. His father was dead, consumed by the war.

The last emotion Will remembered feeling was hatred. Hatred for the king, and all those associated with him.


	3. The Second Wave

**Destiny: The Second Wave**

**A/N: Hello all! I finally have a reviewer! Yay! The last chapter and this one have gone very dark, but, the next few chapters will be light and fluffy, promises! :D Also, this is where the hormonal-educed Merlin/Will comes in. I just lost my computer so I don't think I'll be updating for a while XD I can use my brother's, but, keep in mind that also just lost all my work and everything! I'll be going into a meltdown any minute, ha! *maniac smile* Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

* * *

Punching him in the shoulder gently, Will caused Merlin to trip backwards. He was such a clutz. The warlock, however, just beamed with his eyes and grinned as he pushed Will back but harder. The boys both laughed, and William flared with a cunning smirk. Oh, that's it, he thought. And another one of their scuffles began.

It had been years since Will had lost his father. He had turned from a child into a boy now. Almost a man. His face had lost its roundness, and his shoulder had jumped out. Sprouting upwards, he was now at least twice as tall, and looked down on his mother, and his hair could have been as long as hers if he'd let it grow. His eyes now had a deeper, more broader appearance, and his whole form had lost its puppy fat.

Merlin too had grown from his weak, shy child form. His shoulders had sprung out, like Will's, but his hair still fell in front of his eyes, giving him that child-like innocence. True, he had grown, and was almost a tall as Will, but the red-head could still look down on him. His eyes too had changed, only, they became brighter and seemed to glow at times, as if they had began to be truly used. His cheekbones, however, still bordered them, being the dominant feature and growing higher yet.

Mentally, they were fairly mature now, but not enough to be called adults. Puberty had gotten a secure hold on both boys, and, although they had gotten past the acne, hormones burned like crazy in them.

Will had thought himself in love with other before, and Merlin too had had his share of romance. But, it never stuck. Hormones were betraying things, and being boys of such an adolescence age, of course it did not last.

Grinning, Will rammed into Merlin, much like something you'd see in a rugby game in the modern world, and sent both boys flying back in a tangle of limbs and coated in the mud that never left their village. Merlin groaned, the wind knocked out of him, and pushed Will off him, sending the red-head into a puddle, a grin plastered to his dirty face.

"Boys!" cried the familiar voice of Merlin's mother, Hunith. She emerged from Will's house, annoyance obvious in her voice. But, there was a smile threatening to grace her lips.

"Act your age" added Will's mother, Melinda, as she followed closely behind her friend. They both giggled as their sons looked up at them, blinking in surprise, both frozen, with their hand on each other as they shoved one another, in the mud. Will rolled over Merlin, ruffling his hair and exclaiming in a sarcastic voice,

"Yeah, Merlin!" The warlock glared at him, and in a rushed scramble began to chase the red-head, who jumped to his feet and dashed backwards, smirking at Merlin in a taunting way. It wasn't long before the boys had sprinted themselves out of the village and right up to the edge of the great forest that few dared to enter, as it was forbidden and believed to be full of dangerous and magical creatures.

Weren't all the forests in the great Albion?

"Be back before dusk!" Melinda cried after the boys, just as they entered the wood, coming together occasionally and play-fighting, with pushes and forceful grabs, laughing the whole time. An echoed reply of,

"Okay…" made both woman chuckle to themselves. True, their boys could be a handful, but at least they only tended to get into trouble together and not with any of the other boys in the village. It seemed that ever after they'd met, William had only wanted to play with Merlin, and only wanted to go out to all hours of the night causing mischief to the neighbors with Merlin.

Both women knew both sons were close, but, they had their own secret theories on the matter. But, they weren't worried. In the social circle of their village, people expected them to get married, have children and contribute to the working schedule. Whatever they did before that was their own business and of little interest.

"I'll come visit you later, Hunith, if it isn't too much trouble" announced Will's mother as she waved farewell to her friend. Hunith smiled,

"Of course, no trouble at all. Take care," she replied. Both the mothers shared a small smile, before Melinda turned and closed the door to her home behind her.

It had been that the widow had felt desperately alone after the death of her husband. And that she had found refuge in the mother of her son's best friend. The two women had been brought together by loneliness and fear, raising children on their own, and they had come to support on one another.

Meanwhile, their sons were out in the forest, doing what boys do. They finally stopped by a gathering of chestnuts, leaning on their knees for breath while chuckling uncontrollably at the thought of all the startled and annoyed faces of villagers they passed. It was so much fun being the local good-for-nothing toe-rag.

Pushing him gently, Will forced Merlin's back into the tree he was stood by with ease, jolting the warlock. His pointless efforts just caused more laughter in the boys who were already high on air.

"You're such a prat!" Merlin said breathlessly.

"Says you, idiot". Grinning, a silence fell over them, up until long after they'd gained their breath back, and were just standing there, back straight and gazes locked.

And when those sapphires were staring into those hazels, and those hazels were staring right back, the strangest thing happened. Something was there, one that line of connection between the two of them. Emotions they thought they had felt before, but, they hadn't. Not really. Not until now, maybe? Whether it was ribbons of hormonal lust or true, blazing love, it didn't matter.

The space closed between them, and they didn't even realize. When the warlock could feel Will's breath on his neck,

"Will?" Merlin questioned weakly. The boy didn't know why but the nerves prickled at him, causing his hair to stand up and his knees to weaken. What was this?

Merlin inhaled quickly, his breath catching in his throat, when his gaze caught on something in the distance, just past Will,

"Smoke…" he whispered in disbelief. William blinked, seeming to come out of some sort of trance, and he frowned at the warlock,

"What?" he asked, spinning around,

"That's smoke!" exclaimed Merlin, both boys finally coming to their senses. They watched as the small tunnel of grey smoke spiraled upwards, contaminating the air.

"Fire! There's a fire in the village! Merlin! M-Merlin!" William shouted, rooted to the spot, but his gaze flashing between the raven-haired warlock and the terror in the distance. Merlin was paralyzed, staring at the sight.

The red-head didn't even take another breath before he bolted towards to village, disappearing into the gloomy void of the trees, blending away and leaving Merlin alone.

"William!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fire. Fervent, beautiful colours of bronze, deep crimson and gold, all merging into gnarled flames that twisted and engulfed, letting off a soaring channel of silver smoke that swallowed the air.

"No…" Will gasped, staring on in horror as the fire consumed everything. Wood crumpled and lost all solid form, while metal burnt slowly, becoming twisted colours, neither light nor dark and glass shattered, its next place being fragments on the ground. Nothing could survive.

Merlin was so close to Will, just a few metres behind; he could almost touch him. But, he was still too far behind. He had followed his friend from the forest, bounding behind him, desperate to aid he red-head before he did something stupid.

"Will!" Merlin shouted, his eyes fixed on the crowd of villagers that were congregating around the burning house, trying pathetically to help. The warlock watched, helplessly, as his friend's brilliant red hair vanished into the clump of people, merging as one of them. "No! Will, stop!"

Merlin's calls, begging and pleading as they echoed, weren't heard by Will, whose mind was on the house. He would recognise that little hut anywhere, even if it were alight with the breath of death. He had been born in that house. He had grown up in that house. It was the core of his life, his whole history revolving around it. It was his house. His _family_ home.

Throwing people out of his way, people who had faded and blurred faces, Will was in front of the blazing void that had become his home. He couldn't hear as people shouted at him to get out of the way, and he couldn't feel them as they grabbed him and tried to drag his back. Pulling free of their hold, he dived into a breaking in the wall of flames, not thinking before he acted.

The air forced from his lungs as a wave of bubbling heat hit him head-first, he stumbled back. He hissed, prickles of fire attacking him and clawing at his skin, leaving blisters where it had touched him. His outer body defeated, the cursed creature that was the oncoming fire then forced its way into Will's throat, strangling him from the inside.

Coughing uncontrollably as he breathed in the ash, that began to line his lungs, the determined red-head peered weakly through the thick black smoke, desperate to trace the sound of his mother's agonized screams. Will stumbled about as he tried to walk forward, not knowing where the flames were.

He couldn't see anything; he was blind in the jaws of death. And the smoke, it was getting into his head, draining his body of oxygen. It made him feel…so…tired…

Forcing his legs forward over and over again, it was then, when he least wanted bad luck, that his knees stuck something solid he couldn't see. It a part of what once was a work bench, but, Will couldn't ponder that. The world around him began to spin into a twisting whirlwind of flames. The screams began to die out as his hearing faltered, the fire snapping at him again, trying to steal his consciousness.

His eyes gave up, the lids throbbing to be together against the great looming cloud that was descending around them. His head rebounded as it hit the floor, the rest of his dropping beneath it shortly afterwards. Throat burning, eye watering and chest no longer moving, it was that William would suffocate instead of burn to death.

Subconsciously, he heard his mother's screams stop, death stealing her form his world finally. And his thoughts bolted, forcing a convulsed word from his lips.

"No…"

A blinding white light and a pair of amazing amber eye, scanning the room and locking on Will. An angel saved him from death's awaiting grip.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Merlin fought his way to the front of the crowd, and had to raise his hand to protect his face from the newly roaring terror that was the fire. He could feel it, all that pressure building up in this creature from another world, and so ready to erupt. Fear and panic rejoiced in Merlin upon the realisation that he had so very little time.

He didn't need to be told, and he didn't need to have seen to know that William was inside there, a foolish attempt to save the only family he had. That red-head was brave, and oh so heroic, but he had a skull thicker than any Merlin had come across. With an unsteady breath, Merlin dashed through one of the crack in the flames that eradiated from the building, and he made his way around the back.

No body was around here as it was inaccessible and the heat that emitted was almost unbearable. Merlin was pretty sure he no longer had eyebrows. His hair stood on end when he heard it, the tortured screams that were unmistakably Melinda's. They-they were fading away. And Will, he was in there, he hadn't found her. What had happened to him?

And then they stopped. That shocked silence that often filled a space after a death - just before the screams on anguish and the weeping - entered. But, still, nothing. The warlock couldn't even hear his raspy breathing. Dread spilled from Merlin. Was Will dead?

Something else was building up, gaining pressure. That untamed power Merlin had, it stirred and spluttered, rising in the young warlock. And he couldn't stop it, he couldn't because it was a part of him he couldn't' control, but, this time, he welcomed it. Raising his hand as a way of guiding it, his eyes turned amber and the warmth of the magic rippled through him. It flowed out of Merlin and hit the wall of the house straight on, blasting it to pieces.

Sunlight swept in, bleaching the black smoke with pure air, and forcing it to seep away, out into the world with its tail between its legs. He didn't know how, but Merlin's magic seemed to create some sort of bubble around him, invisible to the naked eye, but enough that it repelled the flames. He scanned the room, desperate for any sign of life. If Will wasn't alive…if he had got trapped…and Merlin had been too late… It was unthinkable.

The walls were collapsing, and the flames were growing higher and higher, and they were glaring at the warlock. The two creatures with unworldly power shared a moment, and the fire recoiled in fear from what it saw in the amber eyes of Merlin. Such power. Such a destiny. Such an untold future. Take him and run, it hissed.

Merlin gazed around the room, his heart racing in panic. Where was he? Merlin just saw destruction and death for everything around him. Will's mother had been caught in the storm of it and now, she was no more. It wouldn't take her son as well. It wouldn't!

And he saw him, that stupid red-head was lay on the floor, looking almost as if he were sleeping. But his chest, it wasn't moving. Merlin was at his side instantly, his arms around William's chest, as the village idiot was too heavy for the warlock to carry.

Merlin dragged him from the gates of hell, dragged him back out into the sun-filled, angelic world where he belonged. His magic protected them, and Merlin remembered thinking something that would change his life forever.

His gifts weren't burdens at that moment, stopping the warlock form living a free life. They were no longer alien things that didn't belong, causing Merlin to think himself a monster. They were blessing, blessing that allowed him to save his friend's life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Will felt air, actual air, as it entered his lungs and allowed him to live again. He gasped, his eyes opening, and blinded by such light! Everything was white, and he saw them again, those golden eyes, on the face of what had to be an angel. This stranger was taking him away from the flames and the smoke, it was dragging him onto wet, and surprising soft ground. Was this heaven?

Gently, he was laid down, and the amber eyes locked on his own set of hazels. Their mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear anything. The words came long after,

"Will?" he knew that voice, "Will, can you hear me?"

That was Merlin. Definitely Merlin. He was so panicked. And afraid, hell, his pupils were huge behind those amber curtains. Merlin didn't have…amber eyes. No. He had blue. Will was sure of it. This made no sense.

They darted away, those golden orbs, and locked on something behind the red-head. Turning slowly, Will watched as the burning house all but exploded, wood planks, that were still alight, flying off in various directions. It was as if a volcano were spitting at them, only, of course, they had no idea what a volcano was.

Merlin raised his hand, and the magic he still grasped rebounded out into the sky, forcing the flaming debris to take a different course. William watched as the amber faded away, and familiar sapphires found him.

Was that…magic? Merlin, he was a sorcerer? But, that was impossible! Right?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The fire started by the stove," Hunith told her son in hushed whispered. She hated talking about this with William only in the other room, asleep on a bed that he and Merlin would be sharing until he got his own house, "They're saying that Melinda fell asleep and the fire was caught on a something and that's how it developed into the uncontrollable demon we all saw…"

Merlin nodded, and both mother and son felt a twinge of pain. Will's mother hadn't been able to sleep properly since the death of her husband, and she used to nap a lot, by choice or not.

The men had diluted the fire with water until it was extinguished almost half a day ago. Melinda's death hadn't sunk in yet, and the whole village was still abrupt with shock. No one could have imagined such a thing would happen.

"What will happen to Will now?" Merlin dared to ask, and neither of them knew that the red-head was lay down, listening to them and crying silently into his pillow. He hadn't spoken since he'd been pulled form the flames,

"I don't know," Merlin's mother replied, honestly, "It will take a while for him to get back on his feet, and then, he'll have to learn support himself. I'll be here whenever he needs me, and he'll have you, but, he's going to have to grow up faster then he needs to," Hunith shook her head. It wasn't fair, "Go check on him, Merlin".

The warlock was caught on a pair of distant yet agonized hazels as he pushed the curtain - that they were using as a door - open. Kneeling down, his heart thumping painfully for his friend, Merlin brushed William's hair out of his eyes. The boy still stared into space, silent as ever. Merlin held pity for his friend, but what use would pity be to him?

William was alone. An orphan, who would be forced to learn to live by himself, he didn't even know how to cook. He had no profession under his belt; he didn't even listen to the people. How could he survive? The red-head knew life would be unthinkably hard for him now.

"Merlin?" Will called quietly, his voice cracked and strained. It startled the warlock, and he had to gulp before replying,

"I'm here".

"Merlin" William continued, his gaze suddenly rising onto the warlock, so intense, it hurt Merlin to meet it. Another traitor tea fell down the red-head's cheek, "I'm scared".

Inhaling roughly, Merlin replied in a shaky voice,

"It's going to be okay, you hear. I'll be here. I'm going no where, I promise". William didn't reply, and he didn't even blink, just went back to staring off into a broken world beyond ours.

That was the last thing he said for a long time.


	4. To Protect

**To Protect**

**A/N: This was going to be fluff, but, I've gotten sick with the cute stuff, and gave this an action twist. Now, it's pure thrill :D Merlin/Will implied, but, can be seen as friendship as it's nothing heavy. Connection between the ending and a future one-shot in here, but, it won't be the next one-shot, a few after maybe. Sorry its been so long since I've updated, but, I've had to deal with my other fics, and little one-shots do bug me a lot to be writteEnjoy, and don't forget to review x**

Will pushed the cold porridge around his wooden bowl idly, resting his head on his hand and sighed in boredom. He was still living with Hunith and Merlin, but, he would be moving out soon enough. The villagers were working together to get a home for him built where his old one once was. But, the thought almost terrified him. He couldn't go back there, not to that same spot. No matter how much they wanted him to.

Merlin dropped down beside him, his hair still a mess from waking up late. Despite sharing a bed, Will always woke up without waking him. You'd be surprised how deep that warlock could sleep, and that is no mistake. Merlin looked at his friend, dazed, and grinned a lop-sided idiotic grin that made Will roll his eyes, despite mirroring the smile before.

"Good afternoon," Hunith said, emphasizing the last word as she dropped a bowl of porridge in front of her son. He beamed at her, and she couldn't help but smile back as she ruffled his already-a-mess hair. It seemed Merlin could brighten everyone's day.

Will watched with his eyebrow raised as the raven-haired boy wolfed down his breakfast, and then froze, his spoon in mid-air and his mouth hanging open as he noticed Will's eyes were on him. Chuckling, the red-head boy just went back to his food, shaking his head.

"So," Merlin started after swallowing, "I don't think you have anything planned for today, but us 'other people' do. My mother is going round to Farmer Tor's because Shalott is due to go into labour any day now and she needs help with the housework and stuff. Whatever is it women do all day".

The warlock peered up, watching for any sign that William felt the need to join in Merlin conversation with himself, but, like every time Merlin tried to ease words from the red-head, he hid in himself and stayed silent. Even after three months, the warlock's friend hadn't willingly spoken a word.

William just went back to being completely mesmerized with his food.

"I, on the other hand, need to go out into the forest and teach myself to horse ride. I have not the slightest clue what I have to do, to be honest, and Jimmy was meant to teach me, but then _Vivien _agreed to go out with him for the day so he's just abandoning me with the horse".

Will blurred in and out of the Merlin's rant, his thoughts flashing brightly and loudly in his head. They were of his dreams, well, his _dream_. It was always the same every night.

_Flames. Towering giant flames. They were consuming all the space around him, trapping him without escape. The air was clouded with smoke and he couldn't breath. Like looming shadows, the bronze blinded him, and the scarlet blistered his skin, then the cobalt found its way inside him. The pain was uncontrollable. The screams got louder and louder. He was going to die. _

_Then there was amber. _

That was when Will would wake himself up, gasping. The first thing he'd see would be Merlin, lying their soundlessly as he slept. Horror didn't haunt his dreams. He always looked peaceful.

"…This is not going to work. I am hoping I won't break anything, especially myself". The warlock's voice drifted in and banished William's thoughts. With another roll of his eyes, William dropped his spoon and caught Merlin's attention.

"I'll teach you, if only to shut you up".

Silence.

Merlin froze in shock at first. William had spoke. The red-head just raised an eyebrow, awaiting the warlock's answer. His voice didn't sound strained or cracked like it should after months without use, and Merlin knew why. William spoke in his sleep. Every word that had ever came out of his mouth since that day of grieving until that very morning had been poison that ached the warlock's heart.

A huge grin spread across Merlin's face, and William sighed, standing up and grabbing the raven-haired boy by his tunic, dragging him with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A startled cry broke the silent of the forest, followed by another louder one. The birds squawked in protest, and retreated higher into the great trees, brushing the border between our world and the heavens. The wind laughed, coughing up the leaves of the ground, and taking them up to accompany the birds.

Will cursed under his breath, and shouted,

"Merlin! For God's sake, pull on the reigns if you want the horse to stop! I've told you a thousand times!"

The horse jerked its head to the side, and Merlin let out another startled cry, before he did just that. He pulled on the reigns. And the horsed bucked backwards. As he fell, with yet another shout of surprise, he went tumbling into a puddle of muddy water, and landed on his tail bone. With a groan at the pain, he lay back.

The horse, however, dashed through the trees, disappearing into the misty fog of condensation around the green canopy, and left behind the echo of its hooves. Will ran to the edge of the clearing, and after he discovered the horse to be long gone, he cursed loudly.

The warlock, sat up, rubbed the back of his head, and peered at the red-head, expecting him to shout at him. William, however, just sighed, and leapt over towards Merlin. Holding out his hand, Will hauled the raven-haired boy to his feet. With a forced smile, Merlin murmured an apology,

"Just go that way and find the horse," Will replied, shaking his head and pointing to one side of the clearing. Merlin nodded, and William grinned, "Idiot," he muttered to himself, "I'll take this way".

As the red-head wandered out of the clearing, he became a part of the canvas of life. Trees held up the structure for the oceans of emerald, and the harmony of breathing whispered around him. Hooves were somewhere in the distance, and the vibration hit Will's feet, causing him to flex his toes with a smile. It was soothing, perhaps too soothing.

Another sound reached him, a sound that sent goosebumps through him. Laughter. Cold, hollow laughter of cruel people. He was stuck between two instincts. One was the most basic one there was; to run. To escape danger, and to survive. While the other was far too overpowering to ignore. Curiosity. As it was, the latter won.

Creeping against the wall of leaves, he followed his ears. His feet made little sound, and he knew his life could depend on that very skill. He couldn't see anything, but he could smell it. The vile odour of men. Unwashed, dirty men. Ale-soaked men. When they came into view, a stale emotion – a dense feeling of loss – overcame him. His heart fell with it. Fear.

They were big men, all dark and rough at the edges. They were laughing a laugh of victory. Around them was a camp, ambers of a used fire, horses tied on a tree and possession scattered with little care. Barrels of some form of alcohol sat in the centre, and the men were around it, taking their fill.

Thieves. Their gold was around them to, as they bathed in it, quite content. It sent shivers up Will's spine. They slurred as they spoke,

"Well lads, this was one of the best-" he hiccupped, "-jobs we've pulled".

"Here here!" came the joined chant from the men as tankards were lifted.

"And," one added, spluttering slightly, "That Lady was one hell of a beauty!" reaching behind him, he pulled out a heavy object and held it in the air. The other men fell about laughing, and nudging each other and pointing towards the object in a pathetic way.

William rolled his eyes, until those hazels locked on the object. The man was holding it up by dirty blonde hair that would once have shined with an unearthly shine. As it twisted to the side, William's soul hit the roof of his mouth, and he wrenched, his eyes widening. Her eyes were bulging, glazed over with death, and her face was as white as the clouds in the sky, with blue veins falling down to her neck like a spider's web. The body was missing, severed by a blade, and raw with her velvety insides spilling out, a disgusting shade of scarlet, tinted with copper. It was the Lady's head.

With that, Will ran. He didn't know if the men were following, or if they even heard him, but he cared little. He dived over roots in the ground that tried to trip him, and he flew around trees that were in his way. Legs pumping and aching as they were pushed on, his breath became ragged. He was going the wrong way, but his head wasn't listening. Fear and panic overcame him. As leaves sliced through the skin on his face and arms, they only forced him on quicker.

Those men had killed a Lady, perhaps a Lady who had been travelling through the woods on a long journey, and had stolen all her valuable items. Then taken her head as a trophy. William would call them inhumane and barbaric, savage animals, but it was humane. They weren't animals. The only reasons for an animal to kill would be for food or to protect themselves, but this? This was killing for their own greedy purposes.

Without mercy, and with only the lust for wealth in mind. Humans were the only creatures to kill with such pleasure as those men had in mind. And if they found out Will had seen them, then they wouldn't even hesitate with serving him the same treatment as the Lady.

And that chilled his blood.

Skidding around another tree, he felt his heart jolt back into action as he saw a familiar raven-haired boy. Running in a bee-line for him, he slid as he stopped, his arm clawing for Merlin's waist and dragging him to the ground with him. They fell in a knot of limbs, but Will just gasped for breath, while Merlin groaned and smacked him,

"You prat! What did you do that for?!" he shouted, and William jerked his hand out, forcing it over the warlock's lips, his eyes wide in horror. His pupils should have burst out of the hazel borders. He hissed with such raw terror,

"Shut up! Just run!"

With that, he dragged Merlin to his feet. His friend, however, just pouted, and frowned, his feet planting themselves in the ground.

"What are you talking about? What about Jimmy's horse?"

"RUN!" William all but shouted, his hand tightening around Merlin's wrist, threatening to break the thin, weak bones of the warlock, and he pulled him back into his breathless sprint. Merlin didn't struggle, confused as he may be, and they ran together. The world around them became a blur, and fear pumped through the red-head.

Fear for himself, but for Merlin. He couldn't bear to watch anything happen to his friend. Oh God, he thought, we need to get away. His iron grip released from the warlock, and he glanced back only once, barking his orders.

"Stay close to me, Merlin. And watch where you're stepping!"

The warlock swallowed against a growing lump in his throat. What was wrong with Will? What had happened? And more importantly, what were they running from? He watched as his friend raced in front of him in some sort of mad trance, and he struggled to keep up. He found himself looking from his feet as he watched where he stepped back to Will.

Somewhere in between, he slipped.

He leg jerked inwards, and locked under his other leg, sending his toppling sideways. His head hit the ground first, bouncing slightly, and sending vibrations like hammer hits through him. As his torso joined his head, his breath was forced from him. But he didn't stay there on the ground.

Rolling without meaning too, he found himself falling down. He was on the edge of a hill, and he slipped down it. Each time his body hit the ground, he felt something bruise. More and more bruises were gained long before he hit the bottom. He shut his eyes tight and begged for it to stop. It wasn't long before that prayer was answered.

As he landed in a heap, twisted in ways he shouldn't be, he heard the crack that sent sparks of alarm through him mind. The pain in his leg then told him his fears weren't in vain, and he had, in fact, broken something.

The sound of a body hitting the ground hit William, and he spun around, knowing what had happened before he saw it. He watched as Merlin flew through a gap in the bushes, his body a blur, and he skidded to the floor as he turned around. With as much balance as he could muster, he changed his course and ran down the hill after the bundle of skin and bones that was his best friend.

When the raven-haired boy stopped, the crack of bone drifted to William, and he grimaced at just the sound. When he slid next to Merlin, he forced his hand over Merlin's mouth, muffling his cry of pain. The warlock bit him. Will didn't feel the pain, just went to work, straightening Merlin out, while his friend clawed at his leg in panic.

"Don't scream, please, don't scream," Will begged as he looked at Merlin's petrified sapphires. Nodding briefly, the red-head felt safe enough to release his mouth and moved down to inspect his leg.

"Don't!" Merlin snapped, as Will reached out. The red-head merely apologized with his eye before picking up the raven-haired boy's ankle. With a loud cry of pain, Merlin scratched at his hand, "Will!"

Dropping it gently, Will held his hands up in defence,

"Sorry!" Merlin scowled, biting his lip, "It's broken. I'll have to help you to walk. Damn it, Merlin, why are you so clumsy? I told you watch where you step!"

"I was! Maybe it would help if I knew why the hell I was running!" the warlock snapped back. Shaking his head, William got to his feet, and bent down to help Merlin up.

"I was trying to save your skin, idiot," he murmured as he took the warlock's hand, and pulled him up. Merlin let out another cry of pain, and William felt another spike of panic hit him, "Sorry!"

Eventually, William managed to get Merlin's arm around his neck, and supported the raven-haired boy with an arm around his waist. Hopping along, Will just kept moving, not knowing where he was going. They were downwind, which was a good thing. The men wouldn't be able to hear them, or smell their fear. They were safe as far as those senses went.

But if they were looking, and if they did see them, then Will and Merlin were dead. The red-head wouldn't abandon his friend. Not in a million years. They just had to keep going. The trees were all identical, and they could have been travelling in circles, maybe even back to the men, but it was a risk they would have to take.

As chance would have it, they came into a clearing; light spilled down on them, and outlined the thin bones of their faces, and the chalk of their pale, terrified appearances, aging the two of them a thousand years. They froze in surprise, remembering how to breathe.

In the middle of the clearing, grazing happily was the chestnut coloured stallion. Will sighed in relief, and Merlin chuckled, leaning against his friend. He wouldn't have to hop anymore. With the horse back, Will could ride them back. They would be safe.

Fate gave them this test to put their wills under pressure. To see it there was any trust between them. To see if they were plagued by fear. For, you see, this was a false challenge. The men in the forest didn't know Will was there, nor did they chase him. The boys were running from nothing. But, the real challenge would be coming soon.

It would drift on in on the wind, and it would swallow them, and force them to face a fear they'd never imagined. Themselves. As Will took up the reins of the horse, fate smiled to itself and thought, just you wait.


	5. Confessions

**Confessions**

**A/N: Sorry its been a while! I've been awfully busy, but now I've gotten my other story 'Trapped' finished, this is my number one priority! Yay! I've already planned out the next few chapters, speaking of which, the last chapter, this one and the next few will be more related then usual. And we will have a two-shot as well! Yay! Confusing, I know. Now, back to the current one-shot: We finally see Merlin and Will confonting the problem of magic! Hunith had been such a side character, but, I'll deal with that. We're going to go into Hunith's past soon:D:D:D Enjoy!**

Merlin and Will had galloped home on that stallion, and as they entered the village, they abandoned it in a rush to Jimmy - who was walking into the forest - and ran off without another word. Well, really, Will jogged as he helped Merlin walk. They went straight to Hunith, who confirmed that Merlin's ankle was in fact broken. The warlock was to be bedridden for a least a few weeks while the healing process began before he attempt to get up and walk on his own. They had to wait and see how bad it was, because Merlin could be crippled for life. Merlin hated sitting around and doing nothing, if he was honest. It made him feel invisible.

This issue went deeper then he would let people know. Merlin had been a no one, just another boy in the village who's name none of the villagers knew. Hunith's boy; the quiet kid. Was he the deaf boy? The bastard? Or was he the one without a father… As a young child, curiosity had gotten to the warlock, and he had asked his mother about his father. She's always said he'd gone away. And when Merlin's asked would he return, she simply said we'll see.

So Merlin was made to be different for yet another reason. The adults may just have been too occupied to notice him, but the children knew differently. They sensed the magic in him in that way children sense the most terrifying of things. There was something about that sorcery that was weaved into his soul. Something wrong. When he would learn to tame and channel it, it would be used for only good. Until then it was like a second side to him.

He didn't know it, but he actually feared his magic before he became one with it.

But then, along came Will. William became the brother Merlin never had, and the boys came to be best friends. They didn't want to play with anyone else. Inseparable would be the correct word for them. Like two peas in the same pod.

Moving back to that day in the small house, Will had reached the end of his path to recovery just in time for Merlin to begin his. Where as the red head's was emotional wounds, the warlock's wounds were physical. Hunith wasn't surprised to hear Will speak as he mumbled what had happened in incoherent babbles. She had sensed it was only a matter of time before another voice joined the household. Mother's had a completely different sense to children.

And so the raven haired boy found himself sat at the table while his mother was out with Sharlott, his breakfast long gone. It was a moment before he realized he was just sat there staring into space, his thoughts going back weeks. To the flames. To the screaming. To the magic. Of course, it had haunted his thoughts before, but this was different.

There was nothing to entice the horrifying thoughts into his consciousness. This was some sort of wake up call, and, coincidently, Will fell into the seat opposite him as Merlin came back to reality. His friend's eyes were full of concern,

"How you feeling?" The warlock shrugged,

"Like I've broke my ankle". It was honest at least, but made Will roll his eyes none the less. Distance still glazed Merlin's eyes, and Will recognized the look, funnily enough. The warlock had worn it often in the past weeks, just before Will walked in and Merlin jumped back into reality like the red head would read his thoughts. They were of that day, that William was certain of.

They hadn't spoken of it since it had happened.

"So, I have a question," Will finally broke the silence with. Merlin just looked at him with that blank yet vaguely amused expression he would still wear for years to come. He blinked expectantly, "Did you know your eyes turn amber when you use magic? Because they do".

Silence. Will's voice was teasing, leaving his statement hanging in the air in a way that tortured Merlin. Speaking of the warlock, his expression was frozen, his mouth open as if he was about to say something – several things – but like he was thinking twice about it. In the meantime his eyes were searching in Will for a reaction. The red head just laughed at Merlin with his eyes.

"Oh".

That one syllable forced a chuckle from Will, and Merlin finally cracked under the false tense atmosphere and frowned at his friend.

"Don't stress out or anything, Merlin," Will said, sarcasm lacing his words. The warlock grinned, raking a hand through his hair,

"Right. So you did see that…"

"Yup," William tilted his head, "I did. I could tell you were worried about it. But, don't be. I'm not going to tell anybody," Will laughed next as Merlin tried unsuccessfully to hide a sigh of relief, "You didn't think I actually would tell, did you? Because I thought you knew me better then that".

The warlock's head snapped up, his mouth open already in defense before the stream of words came spilling out, his eyes open and gleaming with a smile,

"Oh, no! No, no, no! I knew I could trust you! I just didn't know if you knew or not, and my mother is so strict about it. I can't tell anyone. And if I mentioned it to you, then, obviously, if you didn't know, you'd find out and…" he trailed off, laughing in relief, "You can't let her know that you know! I'm just so glad you do! You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you! God, it was so hard to keep a secret. You almost caught me so many times! I'm glad I can talk to you about it finally," he caught himself, "That's if…you don't mind talking about it".

Will rolled his eyes, grinning at the babbling fool of his friend,

"Hell no, I don't mind! You know how brilliant it is for you to actually know magic? It's amazing! I was so shocked at first, but then it sunk in, and I just couldn't believe it! You! A _sorcerer_!"

Both boys had steadily gotten louder and louder in their frantic excitement, and Will was shouting, before he paused, actually gasping for breath. Both boys just looked at each other and laughed through a brief silence. Merlin had been waiting for so long to get that off his chest. He was telling the truth, he had wanted Will to know more then anything. He felt like he was betraying him by not saying anything. How could you be someone's friend if you were constantly lying to them?

His mother would kill him if she found out.

Will had wanted to talk about it for so long. But he had no voice. He had felt so afraid about mentioning it. He'd always thought Merlin would have been angry. It was his secret and Will wasn't meant to know. The red head thought he would lose his best friend, and would be thrown out of the house. He didn't know why he thought Merlin would react that way. All that power he knew Merlin had…for some reason, Will felt intimidated.

Of course, he didn't have the courage to speak back then. He only spoke for the first time because he felt safe with just Merlin there. And then he was in the middle of a rush, terrified Merlin was badly hurt when he spoke to Hunith. Will suddenly remembered something, and he looked up into pools of sapphires, and he continued,

"Thank you, Merlin. You saved my life back there when I was being such an idiot. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you and your powers," the smile faded from his mouth, but his eyes beamed, "It was really brave of you, and I'm sorry I've never said it before".

"Don't mention it," Merlin grinned, shrugging, "Really, don't," he added, and they both laughed. The warlock fell back into seriousness and added, "It wasn't brave, it was really stupid. I wasn't even thinking at the time, I just jumped in and the magic did it by itself. I can't control it a lot of the time. That's why it's so dangerous for me. These _powers_ and going to get me killed".

"Now you're being stupid," Will said with a half smile of disbelief, looking at his friend who was suddenly so small, "If it wasn't for your magic, I'd be dead. You saved me, Merlin". The warlock looked down, his mind behind his mouth,

"I didn't save everyone".

The silence was awkward on both ends this time. William's eye shut in on themselves, another defense reaction. He dropped his gaze from Merlin's and collected himself. It had been so long now, he needed to stop feeling this broken over the…of his mother. She was gone. He almost choked silently as he said that in his head. She was gone. Just like his father. Merlin was so close to hitting himself as he bolted up, reached out instinctively and brushing his friend's hand,

"Oh Will, forgive me-" His friend cut across him, solidifying his expression and forcing some comfort into his voice. He ignored Merlin's last sentence,

"No, you didn't save everyone. But, you won't win them all, Merlin. Stop beating yourself up about it. It wasn't your job to save her. Fate decided it was time," he actually smiled, "But at least you have time to become one with your powers for next time, yeah?"

The warlock was a little taken aback. William was allowed to still be heartbroken over the death of his mother. It was expected of him. His wounds were still raw, and his scars still new, yet he acted like years had passed. You could say it had actually aged him years. That was how William lost his naivety and childish behaviour – not the way he should have, but the way it happened none the less.

What Will said echoed in Merlin's mind. It wasn't his job to save her. Yet, he was the only one who could. These powers, he had always thought they were given to the wrong person. They must have a purpose. Could it be?

"Yeah," Merlin smiled, "And you know how sorry I am, don't you?" Will set his friend with a fierce look that the warlock may not have deserved, but Will felt he deserved to give. It told Merlin to back off and drop it. He'd accidently stumbled on a sensitive subject, and now he was pushing it for no reason other then to settle his mind.

"Merlin, don't be. I'm lucky you saved me and I do not like to push my luck".

Did William actually speak the truth? Did he not blame Merlin the tiniest bit for letting his mother die? Of course not. Being human, the red head couldn't help but feel betrayed that Merlin had gotten in and saved him but not his mother. It was in his nature as a person to feel that. But, being a friend, he wouldn't let that feeling overwhelm him. He was blessed to have Merlin. Why would he forfeit that? After all, fate didn't let Merlin save her for a reason.

Will couldn't have stopped that. He continued, desperate to change the subject, "Don't you need spells and stuff to do magic?"

"Oh," Merlin smiled, glad that he didn't have to break the silence, easing back into his chair, "I guess so, but I don't. I could do magic before I would talk, so. I was just born with this like you are with hands. I couldn't stop it, and I didn't know it was wrong till I was about six. I realized I was the only one like this".

"It's such," Will paused, his eyes in awe at the memories, "A gift". Merlin watched as orbs of cerulean sparked such familiar sparks that they stopped what the warlock was about to say and forced him to reply mentally, 'A gift can be returned…'The past returned after so long as a fire burned in William's eyes. A fire of lust for thrill. Mischief. He grinned deviously at Merlin, and continued, "You realize the things we could do with magic, right? Oh, the trouble we could cause! And there are two of us, so one of us could look out. We'd never get caught!"

The plan formed in his head, and Merlin couldn't help but grin devilishly, despite warning bells in his head at the thought of using his magic to play tricks and torment others. Will was back. His Will, who didn't have a care in the world, was back. And it was brilliant!

"I know," Merlin continued, "My mother's out for the rest of the day. We could go out and do a test run. See how hazardous it really is". William grinned wider, his eyes gleaming with ideas until reality hit,

"Oh, but your ankle…We can't". Merlin drooped, his smile falling. Caught up in the new world they'd discovered, they'd forgotten.

"Oh yeah". He sighed, falling back in his chair, but Will grinned at him again,

"But we can start planning". Both boys mirrored looks of excitement for what was to come. It was so strange. Moments ago they were caught in the ever sweeping waves of grief the past would always bring, but now, they were acting as if the last few years never happened. As if the death had yet to come. Like kids. "Hey, Merlin. Do something _magical_". He widened his eyes in a theatrical way as he said it, and Merlin couldn't help but roll his own sapphires,

"How about I throw a spoon at your head with my mind?" The warlock teased, and the red head laughed, so Merlin forced his gaze on the wooden object. He filled his mind with that image of the spoon jumping through the air. Disturbing the beast of his power, it growled before yawning and bubbling up in him, ready to attack the spoon.

"Sharlott's in labour!" Came the shriek of Hunith as she burst into the room, heading straight for the cupboard that was full of blankets. Merlin froze, jolting slightly as he forced the magic back down, desperate to hide it. If his mother found him using it in front of Will… Speaking of that red head, William jumped out of his skin, dashing up from his chair.

"You need a hand?" he asked, and Hunith just piled the blankets onto his open arms without a reply, before heading for the utensils cupboard and grabbing bowls for the hot water. She turned to her son, and smiled,

"You mind if I borrow him for a minute?"

"Sure," Merlin said with a smile, "Keep him for longer, I might get a moments peace. He'd been making up for the weeks of silence. Its torture," Merlin told his mother, smiling slightly, while still sheepish. Hunith saw the paleness of her son, and dismissed it as his condition, until she noticed the same expression on Will. He looked to guilty…What had they been doing before she came in?

She brushed it off, grinning at them both,

"She's going to have a baby!" she cried happily before rushing from the room. Will shook his head with a brief chuckle as he watched Hunith go, and he glanced back at Merlin who was smiling to himself before he noticed Will's gaze on him. They shared a smile. Pushing his finger to his lips, Will raised his eyebrows and said,

"Keep the magic secret, amber-eyes!" before laughing and following Hunith. Merlin sighed. You wouldn't have been able to tell from his surprisingly good acting, but Merlin was actually ecstatic. No more secrets. No more lies.

How glorious.

**A/N: Oh! Two A/Ns! Woo! 'Kay, so, I wanted Will's reaction to Merlin's magic to be different from what we think Arthur's will be, which is a bad one. We imagine that Arthur will tell on Merlin (To Uther) where as Will is a true friend. I want to make sure the difference between them is clear. Also, I want to make sure the difference between Merlin's feelings is clear. Merlin wants to tell Will, where as he doesn't want to tell Arthur out of fear. See the line between them? Good. **

**Don't forget to review! x**


	6. Merlin Saw

**Merlin Saw**

"Run Merlin!" Will cried, tears of pain searing from his eyes. Blood pounded around his body as adrenaline took over, and hit the sides of his skull like a drum beat. _Da-dum__. Da-dum. Da-dum. _The hand tightened around his throat, and he cried in pain and the nails sliced into his flesh, blood beading down the pale skin, "GO!"

The raven-haired boy looked up at him, his heart stopping in horror. The warlock had been restored back to a child, terrified in the shadows of monsters from his nightmares. The loomed around, bloody and cursing, their faces aghast and blurred from the darkness. It chilled him to his very bone. William was caught in their clutches, and no matter how much he tried, Merlin couldn't help.

He called on the magic, but it would not budge. It whimpered into the corner of his soul, frozen in panic. His mind was hazy. Stomach churning, Merlin felt sick. Will cried again as the grip on him grew tighter. Merlin had to go. Had to get help. They shouldn't have even been here. Shaking, he surprised himself by actually getting to his feet from his place on the floor.

He hated himself. His friend shouldn't have been left here alone. But what else could he do? Defeat was not in his reach. And mercy was not going to be given to him.

So Merlin ran.

……………………………….

_2 hours earlier…_

"It's been two months, Merlin, and you're still in agony-"

"I am not! Its fine!" he made to stand but winced, biting his lip, and lowering himself back down onto the chair,

"Don't! You'll make it worse!" Hunith sighed, crouching down next to her son and wiping his fringe from his eyes. Merlin's eyes were downcast, the predator of fate smiling satisfactory as its curse finally became apparent. Those sapphires had crumbled into grey blurs of pain, which now rimmed with tears of anger and distraught. Merlin's ankle hadn't even begun to heal. The break was bad, and there was no treatment. Not in this century. Even if it would begin the process, the warlock would never be rid of the pain. He would be limping for the rest of his life.

"It doesn't hurt," the warlock finally mumbled and Hunith sighed, rubbing her son's cheek,

"You're a terrible liar, Merlin. I know this is hard for you, but staying here is for the best. You can't put any weight on that ankle, or it'll snap clean in half and you'll never walk again. Please". Merlin looked up, his face one of a stern hatred towards the idea, but he nodded sharply. Kissing his forehead, Hunith straightened up and picked up the lidded mush that was the stew she's spent all day making. She was taking it round to Farmer Tor's because Sharlott was so busy with the child. With a sorrowful glance at her son, she waked from the house.

William crept out from where he was pretending to be asleep, and he grinned sleepily at Merlin. Hair everywhere and lids falling down dozily, the red head's appearance forced a slight smile from the down-hearted warlock. Falling into the chair opposite his friend, Will completed a format the two boys had almost everyday. William had been having a daytime nap after his late lessons with the local carpenter the previous evening. He had to have them at the end of the day after the carpenter had finished his work.

Merlin wouldn't meet his friend's gaze, as he stared down at the table, picking at one of the knots in the wood. William stared at him, waiting for him to speak. They both knew Merlin's ankle was worse then he would admit. And they both knew what they had to do to fix it. Discussion on the matter had passed between them before, and Will always pushed it but Merlin didn't. He backed away. Like Merlin always does.

"We should do it".

Merlin looked up into Will's eyes. They were flooded with concern. With desperation. And with pain for Merlin. The warlock sighed, shaking his head,

"My mother will know what we've done. How do I explain it to her?" he replied, putting obstacles in his own way. Throwing his arms down, suddenly wide awake, Will spoke with a bold confidence,

"She'll understand. You're scared and desperate Merlin, and she can sense it. If you do it, then she'll only be relieved". The warlock glanced up again, daring to meet those orbs of power. Will was so brave. Some would say stupid, but he was courageous. The makings of a true hero. And Merlin wasn't. He was shy. Timid. And often small of will. Little did he know Will would change that, one day…

"What about you? She'll know something is wrong if you just accept that I heal with a speed beyond that of a human. Think about it Will," the red head sighed, falling back into his seat with crackling annoyance, "We should just wait like she says. Pretend it heals itself".

"No, Merlin! You can't spend the rest of your life like this! You shouldn't have to creep around everybody, afraid for your life just because of who you are!" Will boomed, his hand waving in the air as if trying to banish the prejudices of foolish, whimpering kings,

"I have to! I don't have a choice, Will! You know that!" Merlin shouted back,

"I know it, but I don't like it!" Anger blazed between them, striking at their minds like a rogue snake,

"And I do?" Merlin shouted back, his body jumping up from his crouched position as he lost his temper. His leg struck the side of the table, and his ankle shrieked louder then any of them in excruciating pain. Merlin gasped, sucking in a breath with scrunched eyes as he wished it away. Nails digging into his skin from clenched fists, Merlin waited for it to fade. Alarms rang loudly in William's head, and he lent forward, his eyes wide and apologizing. He brushed his friend's hand, and being Merlin, he didn't push it off. Forgiveness was in his nature.

"Look, Merlin. You can't keep yourself in this pain. I'm an idiot, everyone knows that. The trouble maker, remember? They all ignore me. I can easily think what you say is true and that you healed fast without making the connection and no one will think differently of it. Just, please. I can't watch you suffer," Will said as Merlin kept his eyes down, concentrating on his pain.

He meant only the best for his friend. Merlin was in pain, that was so very obvious, but he wouldn't stop it. The law overruled his feelings. In what world would justice allow that? A world that wasn't right.

"I don't even know if I can. I've never healed anything before" Merlin murmured, gently pulling his leg back under the chair. Will replied quickly. God, did that boy have an answer for everything?

"You won't know unless you try! I know you can do it. I've seen what you can do. You're powerful Merlin-"

"Enough with the sucking up already!"

"I'm just saying!" Will grinned, "What have you got to lose?" Glaring at his friend, Merlin scoffed. He had everything to lose. If this spell went wrong, he would never walk again. Yeah, nothing to lose. Will laughed at himself when he realised what he'd said, "Bad choice of words!" he defended.

Despite it all, Merlin knew Will only cared for him, and he hauled his leg onto the table in front of him, sending fireworks of pain through him which he greeted with gritted teeth. Relief flooded through Will, as well as sympathy, as he noticed his friend had finally caved in. The warlock would try and use his magic to heal himself, but, something was amiss in this thought.

With a sigh, Merlin scowled at Will one last time before he set his gaze on his ankle. It was swollen – thicker then a dragon's leg – and deep scarlet, dotted with blotches of purple – huge bruises where it had bled internally. He was so lucky infection hadn't found him. Taking off the cloth that had been wrapped around it, he grimaced at the sight of his wound. Who knew a break could be so bad? Being so raw, the slightest touch was agony.

Will tried hiding his own grimace at the sight, and instead, got to his feet. He fetched a wooden spoon from the food preparation area. The same spoon Merlin had almost been caught doing magic with by his mother in front of Will. When he returned to the table, Merlin's wound was naked in all its glory.

"Here. I imagine it'll hurt so you can bite down on this," Will said holding the spoon out. Merlin just glared. He opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it. After all, Will was just trying to help. Merlin didn't want to do this. Really didn't. If he or Will were caught, the consequences would be terrible. That was if this worked. What if it went wrong? Horribly wrong?

"Thanks," he murmured, taking the spoon and setting it down on the table. With a deep breath, he glanced at Will, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied, and Merlin nodded. Setting his gaze on his leg, he closed his eyes. He'd only ever willingly called the magic a handful of times. Usually, he tried to suppress it. Wanted it to go away. Of course, it would do as it pleased in an almost instinctive way, but, channeling it was a different matter. Only when it was fueled by emotion – like in the fire, it was controlled by the fear – would it respond to thought.

You could call Merlin's magic a separate creature – feral and wild, a part of Merlin that wasn't easily accessible – that hid in Merlin. One day, the creature would become Merlin. Merlin would become the creature. Tamed, they would be a single entity. Until then though, the control wavered from one to another. Like siblings that constantly bickered, the banter irremovable. But when faced with a crisis, they would never abandon one another.

He stirred the magic, wound it up to the point where it bubbling with power, searing the sides of his mind in impatience to be released. So, willingly, Merlin pushed it aside and gave it instructions for use. He imagined his mauled foot, and he recreated the pain for the creature to feel. Then he let the pain fade, and brought out an image of the ankle healed. That was what he desired. What he needed. What the creature should do.

With a snort, it agreed and Merlin opened his eyes. Will watched in wonder as a flash of amber bleached out the sapphires, turning them to liquid gold. They beamed, and inside, he saw not Merlin, but something powerful. Something fearless and controlling. It was vast, and impatient. He saw Merlin's destiny.

The magic was released, but it stopped. It took one look out of Merlin's eyes and retreated back. The control faltered. Merlin panicked. No! He thought, don't leave me! I need your help!

Will watched as the amber faded away for hollow blue, and Merlin's expressions was a mixture of fear and alarm. It shocked Will, and he took a step towards his friend with the foolish idea that he could do something to help. Aid his friend in a battle of the wills. Knocking the spoon on the floor without realizing, the noise echoed in Merlin's mind. Fate played a little game.

Rebounding off the floor, the spoon found its way under Will's foot, and Merlin watched in horror as his friend tripped, flying sideways. It was so Merlin-like, it would have been funny, had the situation been different. He hit the side of the table with his hip, cursing, while his arms flared. He landed on Merlin's leg. Eyes bulging in horror and nails drawing blood in his fists, Merlin knew the pain was seconds away.

Will's weight fell on the broken ankle, and he had no idea. He would soon enough. The magic bolted, fueled by the shock, and went soaring through the air in a mental connection, until it collided with the sprawling limbs. Weaving through the mess, it found its target, and without intending too, the magic followed Merlin's orders. It healed the bone, forcing it back into place and welding the skin back together. The pain was unthinkable.

Hollowing in agony, Merlin's voice pierced Will, who jumped up as he took in the situation. Gasping, he realised what he'd done, and scrambled up towards Merlin, forcing his hand over the warlock's lips.

"I'm so sorry! I fell! It was an accident!" he tried to get his apologies through the screams, but it was hopeless. Cursing himself, all he could do was watch as the pain slowly subsided, and Merlin remembered to breath. Will panicked, his eyes flashing to the door, and waiting for someone to walk in from hearing Merlin. He prayed no one did.

"Idiot!" Merlin bellowed, glaring furiously at Will, who gasped quietly as a flash of gold entered the warlock's vision briefly. Will swallowed, and picked himself up off the floor where he's stumbled in shock from the weak punch he'd gotten of his friend.

"I'm sorry!" He replied quickly, scrambling back to Merlin's side. The warlock hissed, but froze silently as stared at the wound. The swelling had gone down instantly, and colour began to drain from it as health took its place. Dabbing his hand to it gently, he was shocked when there was no longer any pain with touch. He couldn't remember when his ankle used to be able to move without pain. He glanced up to Will, his face full of shock. Merlin was pale.

"I think…" he trailed off. But, it wouldn't heal. His magic wouldn't work. Yet, because Will had fallen on him, the fear of the pain must have channeled the magic. Could it be?

He edged his leg off the table, and there was no pain. He set it on the ground, and there was no pain. Standing up, there was no pain. Taking a step forward, and pouring all his weight onto his once broken ankle, there was no pain. Will laughed in relief, grinning foolishly,

"I told you so!" he exclaimed, and Merlin couldn't help but laugh back. The warlock had actually done it. He'd healed himself. He could walk again! Going around the table twice, he beamed, pulling Will into an embrace while his mind celebrated.

"Thank you for being an idiot!" he exclaimed, and Will rolled his eyes. Grinning deviously, he stared at Merlin. The warlock watched as he stepped closer, and said in a low voice,

"So, you can walk," he twirled his finger around the blue neckerchief around Merlin's neck, still staring at the raven haired boy, "But can you run?"

Grabbing the scarf, he ripped it off his friend neck and dived out the door, bounding out into the village, and turned around briefly. Merlin bounded after him, not thinking about his ankle anymore, and watched as Will waved it in front of him and gave him the finger. Laughing the boys went back in time, and found themselves running into the wood carelessly.

The trees blurred around them, featureless due to a compressed fog that billowed like milky smoke, licking at their skin with condensation. They thought little of it, for it was common at that time of the year. It may have clouded their surroundings and made them blind to the dangers that could be lurking but feet away in the pale shadows, but, they cared not. You could say that was their biggest mistake.

Will snickered to himself as he dashed from reach of Merlin who was quick on his feet after so long spent on his backside. Diving out the way of trees that made themselves noticed only at the last moment, hidden in the fog, Will had to work hard to get a head start. When the tree walls grew thinner, he knew he was coming to an opening, and he chortled in excitement. Pushing himself forward, he broke from the lines of trees with a victorious cry, ready to buck and race forward, gaining ground on the warlock.

His expression, however, froze. Eyes wide and colour draining from his cheeks, Will stared at those he did not wish nor expect he would see again.

Their faces he would never forget, you see. Not because of any particular features that would horrify men with weak stomachs, no, but because they had such brittle looks. Weather beaten and ragged with exhaustion from constant illness due to excessive intoxication. Ale was a close friend to them, no mistake. They were scarred from battle, and they were shadowed from loneliness. Men of the old world.

Snapping around as Will burst into their camp sight, sliding into one of the sacks of belongings, and tippling it over, the men just stared at him in shock. They had a small fire going in the darkness of the wood, but the red head did not see the light in his rush. Silence echoed between them. The biggest of the men – naturally - who Will believed to be the leader of there little band at their last meeting, exclaimed in disbelief,

"I don't believe it!" he laughed humorlessly, "It's that runt! The one I saw in the bushes that day we attacked that Lady – oh, what was her name?"

"Bathilda," answered another one of the men from the back,

"That's it! Yeah, this is that kid I told you about. And you said I was seeing things," he snorted, going back to pushing the fire embers about. The other men rolled their eyes,

"That's 'cause you see all sorts when your pissed out your head, Halar. Remember when you said your heard that dragon in the forest of Balon?" Somewhere, a fellow thief laughed, and the man named Halar defended himself with hands raised,

"Hey! I never said I wasn't lying, did I?" They just laughed at him, almost forgetting Will. Or not caring about him. Standing there, rooted to the spot with fear, his mind was blank. Every time he looked into the shadows, he saw their faces. Howling with cold laughter. Murderers. Thieves. Men that did not deserve their souls.

Merlin scrambled after Will, and fell into the opening as he tripped over his own feet – grinning happily at being able to do so once again – and hit Will's back, sending them both to the ground. Laughing, he looked up, searching for Will, only he came face to face with strangers. Men – all broken and death-soaked. They cursed the air around them. Yet, as they stared back into pools of sapphires they had only ever come to fear, they gaped, a rogue stream of fear hitting them.

What they saw left them speechless. Hopeless. And terrified. It could not be…

"That's impossible…" one of the men whispered, and Merlin stumbled from his place on the ground, standing up and retreating back, Will quick to follow. Staring at the strange men, his smile fell and his heart jumped in panic. What was going on? Who were these men? Daring to cast his gaze away, he glanced to Will for answers only to see a great wave of unnamed fear in his friend's eyes. Will looked perfectly petrified.

"Obviously, it cannot be impossible. I never thought that…But I was wrong," Halar replied, his voice with that same distance due to shock. The boys just watched back, scared to move but terrified of staying. Could they run? Would the men chase them? What would happen if they stayed?

"We have to show Belial!" One of the men exclaimed, and the other all murmured in agreement. Halar stared at both boys with narrowed eyes, making the final decision,

"Right. We'll show Belial. Grab them and tie 'em up then, and you three can go looking for him," he said, the tone of his voice making it apparent that his word was final. He looked at the other men, and Will counted them for the first time. Eight in total, including the leader. Was Halar the leader? Maybe he wasn't, after all, who was this Belial?

Two men grinned devilishly, their eyes mistrusting, and they stepped towards the boys. Still frozen in fear, the boys didn't even move. Merlin, however, was the first to react. As one of the men grabbed his arm, the warlock jerked from the stranger's grasp. The man curled his lip, and hissed as he raised his hand and slapped Merlin harshly across the face, throwing the raven haired boy to the ground. The other man grabbed Will, who had also come out of his trance and had balled up his fists, making for the man that had attacked Merlin. In his blind fury, however, the other thief had seen his weakness and managed in grabbing the red head by the throat.

The warlock looked in, his body frozen in terror for his friend. Will struggled, but the man was stronger. His companion, the one who attacked Merlin, made his way over to help restrain Will, expecting Merlin wouldn't move for a while.

"Run Merlin!" Will cried, seeing an escape for his friend. Tears of anger and pain rimmed his eyes as the hand around his throat tightened and drew blood, "GO!" The warlock stared at him, panicking. His tried to reach his magic, but it curled into a ball and snapped at him. His emotions were rawer then ever, but it was stubborn. He wasn't the one in danger – Will was. It had already been bothered today.

The grip around Will's neck grew tighter still as he kicked and cursed, causing the red head to cry aloud in pain. That made Merlin crack, and he hauled himself to his feet, threw his arms out, and ran. He hadn't even gotten to the trees when he hit something solid, and stumbled back. He was caught, however, by strong, crushing hands. With their strength, Merlin felt his bones should have cracked beneath the strain. Gasping, he stared up at his holder.

The similarity between them was breath-taking. Will watched from the sidelines, frozen in pure shock from what he saw. The same deep sapphires – too same, in fact – bore into each other from the strange man and the warlock. The same locks of dark hair, and even more, the same high cheekbones that weren't caused by lack of food, but inherited. Merlin looked like a younger version of this man, almost as if…

The man looked startled, but a blood chilling grin crept onto his face, and his eyes burned,

"I'd never thought I'd see you," he said to Merlin, his iron grip hurting the warlock. His voice was so soft, so calm; it was so much worse then shouting. It was terrifying. Merlin inhaled sharply, the words tumbling out without his consent,

"Why are you doing this? Who-who are you?"

He had asked exactly the right question, and a rough laugh from the strange man let the boys know that. He tilted his head and replied a tone that mocked them, as if the answer was obvious,

"I'm your father, Merlin".

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy writing all the other chapters, I forgot to update :D My bad! **

**Anyway, Merlin's papa, as we know, is a mystery. He wasn't even mentioned in the series! I brushed on it, and then, I knw I had to go into it. Shocking, I know. But still. This'll be very dark, so, consider yourselve warned. **

**The title: I used the line 'When Merlin asked when he would return, she'd simpy say 'We'll See' in the previous chapter. Honestly, Hunith never wanted Merlin's father to return, but you can hardly say that to a kid can you? Hence, Merlin Saw :D**

**Belial is the name of one of Satan's best demons. The demon of lies and guilt. He is prince of Hell and rules over Earth's demons. Apparently. **

**The evil spoon of doom! Don't even ask. I really don't know what the whole point of the spoon was, but, hey! Whatever. **

**I love my OCs Sharlott and her baba. I must name him :D They'll return!**

**I may have implied the whole 'destiny' thing in one of my others chapters is this, but it's not. Just wait!**

**Ok, I think that's all. Review please x**


	7. Power

**Power**

**A/N: Did I mention these few chapters would be clumped together? I don't think I did. Well, they are. Hence the previous cliffie. Here we go! The answer to the questions! This chapter is quite intense and I must give you WARNING: Implied rape and swearing! There you go :D I think that's all.... Enjoy! And don't forget to review x**

Staring into big dark eyes, Hunith cradled Sharlott's son contentedly, taking in the child's breath-taking looks. Glossy auburn curls sprang from the child's head, framing its eyes and ebony skin, the same colour as it mothers. Still so young, the child giggled as Hunith smiled down at it, music to her ears. The new born smell still hung to the little boy, and never was it sweeter. Sharlott had named Isaac, after his father. It fit the babe so well.

"I still can't get over how adorable he is. He'll have the girls chasing him when he's older, I'm sure of it," Hunith told her friend. Sharlott smiled,

"Thanks for all your help, Hunith," she replied, and Hunith began,

"Don't worry about it, dear-" but froze. A venomous wind blasted through the small house, felt only by Hunith, who shivered violently, inhaling sharply. Her nerves prickled dangerously. Suddenly, she felt sick deep in her stomach. Panic poisoned her, and she breathed heavily, startled. That bond between mother and child – that invisible, immeasurable connection – rang deafeningly with alarm bells in Hunith's head. Something was wrong. She felt it in her bones, rattling her system.

Something was horribly wrong.

Apologising, she handed the child to its mother and excused herself for a moment. As it nagged at her mind, she knew something wasn't right. Rushing out of the house, she ran down one of the few streets of the village and into one her own home. Silence. An eerie silence. Surprisingly, the table was free of her son and Will, making the room seem empty. The house was only small, and so, Hunith knew they couldn't be anywhere else if not there. She looked around none the less.

It was like someone had switched off a light, leaving the house empty and dark. The walls closed in on her. Pulling back the large curtain that bordered off the boy's sleeping area; she came face to face with no one. Panic took rule over her. Merlin was gone. Finally, a clue came forth.

Something bad – really bad – had happened with the warlock and her surrogate son, William. They were in trouble. Unthinkable danger. And there was nothing Hunith could do.

A sob echoed from her chest without meaning too. Oh, God. What was happening?

…………………………………………

Disbelief. Unbelievable shock. Trembling fear. And, to Merlin's disgust, untamed relief. Joy. Even pride. The stranger in front of him had just claimed to be his father. It could be a lie. A trick. False as the moon out in daytime. But, for some reason, that didn't matter to the warlock. There was a chance this man was telling the truth and that idea sung to Merlin like blood to a vampire. He'd never had anything close to a father-figure in all his years of life. Never known what a bond between father and son was like. Yet, how he'd craved it.

He'd watched other children with their fathers, watching them laugh and play, and watched them fight and cry. Normally, he'd be angry with them. He wanted to shout, 'Fine! If you don't want a father, I'll have one! I won't scream and stamp my feet! I'll go to bed when the sun goes down, and I'll do all the chores, I'd even do his work!' Of course, he'd hate himself afterwards, because he had a mother. Some people didn't even have that.

His mind chose to overlook the fact that the man in front of him was a criminal – undoubtedly the leader of the gang on men in that clearing. It didn't matter to the warlock. Not really.

That was another mistake of Merlin's, you could say. Allowing himself to be so open to the idea. To freely fall into a sense of security. To trust a stranger with his soul. That was why the truth made his heart bleed so much.

Will could only stare, horror-stricken, at his friend. The warlock was paralyzed, staring at the man in front of him, who smiled vigorously. It was an evil smile. A daring smile. Yet, it was gentle. Curious even. His eyes – as dark as they were – were happy. He was humoring Merlin, waiting for the warlock to fall under his spell. Because in truth, he only held greed in his heart.

Will's stomach's knotted as he looked at Merlin. The warlock wasn't as horrified as in awe. Merlin believed that man. Worshipping the idea. Will could only gasp mentally as the pain took a hold. He felt Merlin's agony long before it came. Will didn't know how, but he felt it.

Silence. It hovered around them, smirking as it waited for the shock to sink in. Even the men – all eight of them – were startled by their leader's statement. This was the first they'd ever heard of his past, let alone of a family. Glancing at each other awkwardly, they knew not how to react. They were terrified of what the man would do to them if they reacted wrongly. He held such power, it made their skin crawl, intimidating them with ease. That wasn't a comforting thought for Will.

The leader finally broke the silence, his voice laced with false valour, willingly the warlock to trust him,

"You should not fear me, Merlin. I will not allow my men to hurt you. They are no threat," he paused, "I never thought I'd meet you. Yes, I know your mother had my son. I saw you often…with my mind's eye. But they were barely whispers of reality".

Merlin was intrigued. His father spoke of sorcery and extraordinary powers. Was it sorcery? Could it be? That would be…a relief. Soothing in fact. Perhaps, that way, Merlin could find a purpose for his own powers. Was he wrong to think that way?

Speaking in a loud voice, Merlin repeated,

"Who are you?"

"Of course, how rude of me," the man laughed, "I never formally introduced myself," he bowed, "I am Belail, son of Benfir. Wanted in almost every corner of Albion for crimes of various sorts, sentenced to the punishment of death. I carry the title proudly," Belail grinned, floods of darkness shadowing his eyes. His sapphire eyes. Voice teasing, he finished, "Impressed?"

William was first to reply, snorting with arrogance, his eye narrowed in a humourless glare; he was full of hate. Belail may have been able to fool Merlin and lure him in, breaking down the warlock's defences but Will would never let him hurt Merlin. Bitterness infected his tone,

"Sickened is more the word". One of the men growled. Belail didn't even glance to the red head, acting as if only silence followed his question. He just stared at Merlin, waiting for a reply.

Eyes – deep eyes of sapphire, brimmed with amber as the power sniveled up, regretting its previous betrayal – turned on Will. Merlin looked startled, a thin emotion whispering in a sea of confusion. The warlock had forgotten Will. Forgotten he existed, in fact. Forgotten the danger they'd been in. If it wasn't for the red head, Merlin would have been caught in Belail's trap long ago. Staring into cerulean pools and gripping onto familiarity, the warlock was lost.

'Don't,' Will said with his eyes. Frowning, Merlin fell deeper into the waves of his consciousness. Puzzlement foamed. Will knew Merlin would willingly listen to Belail, willingly fall into that trap and willingly stay as the lies overpowered him. And Will feared it. He was begging with words he didn't say.

Belial saw the connection, his eyes flickering between the boys. Oh Merlin, he thought as he smiled devilishly to himself, emotions will only tie you down. The sooner you abandon your little love affair, and get over this phase, the better. Merlin had a lot to learn.

"Have you ever wondered about me? All those years without a father…you must have. I bet you're curious as to what happened all those years ago. You must be". Will didn't like how Belail put the answers in Merlin's mouth. It was wrong. Everything about this situation was wrong. The red head needed to leave. To run. To escape. And, unless Merlin could be dragged with him, he would stay. He wouldn't leave Merlin – he'd already learnt that lesson.

Merlin knew he shouldn't reply. Shouldn't encourage his father as it would only make it worse. Wait…what? Make it worse? Why was it Merlin's mind jumped to that? In truth, he was right. Letting it progress further only meant more pain, but Merlin didn't see that. In truth, Belail was also right. Merlin had wondered about him in the past. Did he want to know what had happened? No. Yes. Maybe. He feared it, but he couldn't deny his heart had desired the knowledge.

He found himself losing all trains of thoughts and letting anther answer that was nibbling at the back of his mind reply,

"I have wondered…" Belail smiled without a touch of affection, and dug into that weakness of Merlin's. His confusion. His thoughtlessness and timid curiosity.

"Shall I tell you?" Despite it all, Merlin nodded. Horrified, Will could only watch on. Only creatures of the night – those that haunted nightmares – could have a soul as stained as Belail's yet Merlin was still bowing to him like he was…Will mentally hung his head at the first thought that came to his mind. Like he was his father.

"All those years ago, Merlin, I made a discovery. I'd studied magic for years as it was legal back then, learning the delicate art and perfecting that knowledge, but this was something new. I became quicker, wiser and better. I discovered my power. It was like my mind was able to understand the spells quicker, and create the energy for them quicker. Magic became so close to being a part of me, it was extraordinary.

"At the time of my discovery, I was bold and careless. I was stronger then my friends, my enemies and my mentors, I disposed of them with the flick of a wrist," the way he spoke, it was enchanting. He sounded like a child captured by his own fireside tale. Yet, he spoke of death with as much interest and care as you would about the weather, "What use did I have for them anymore? I wandered around Camelot that evening-" he paused, glancing at Merlin, a smile rippling on his visage as e began circling the warlock, allowing the surroundings to blur out, "-Did you know you mother was born and raised in Camelot? Ah, yes. She was," he nodded, laughing to himself, "The same as I. Your blood is that of the home of the great Pendragons. I don't suppose you know about them…," he smiled, before catching himself,

"Anyway, Hunith was a girl, soon to be of age that day. She was quite beautiful, if beauty can be measured. Looks are like seasons to me – pointless and unworthy of much attention. If I remember correctly, she was wandering the street that evening. Now, I won't lie to you, son. You were begotten that night. Even if it was against her will. Your mother wasn't the first woman I abused and she certainly wasn't the last. You are, however, the only child I've ever fathered and as to why is a mystery. One thing I've learnt in my many a years is that fate make her decisions for a reason. There's something about you Merlin she would not dismiss.

"After that night, I left Camelot. I went wherever I fancied, took whatever I wanted, killed anyone who got in my way and anyone who didn't…I became a God, Merlin. Power unlimited. Can you imagine it?"

Belail had only one thing on his mind. Only ever had one thing on his mind ever since his first taste. Lust for power. Looking at Merlin and seeing himself in those features, Belail wondered what else his son had inherited. At the chance that the warlock had magic streaming through his veins was the only reason the raven haired boy was still alive.

Will only breathed because he'd been forgotten. The men – Belial's servants when the God couldn't be bothered doing the dirty work – just looked on in shock. They knew their master was merciless and magical, but never had they learnt the details. This was a lesson they weren't going to miss over a foolish boy. When they fell across his path, they took one glance at him and saw gold. As long as they stayed out of his way and prepared for one of their fellow men to disappear every now and then, then they were a part of Belail's band. Oh, the music they played!

Horror became a second soul to Will, his eyes blazing in fury. Voice low, he hissed in a venomous tone,

"You bastard! You murdering, rapist bastard! After what you've done- And to Hunith! I'm going to kill you!"

The men holding him had gone limp and loosened their grip on Will as they listened, but they reacted to this outburst. Tightening their grips on Will's arm, and around his throat, the two men grinned barbarically. Effectively, they caused Will to choke himself as he struggled and fought. Belail finally allowed the red head to gain his attention, and rolled his eyes, simply saying with a wave of his hand,

"Kill him".

The two men's eyes glowed with happiness. The thing with murder is that after the first kill – after feeling blood on your fingers, warm and wet – you enjoy the feeling. You lust for it. Because power is the greatest high there is. The first time, you do cry and shake as guilt takes a hold. When you kill again and again, however, the guilt becomes a part of your life. You adopt it into your routine, and you begin to love the feeling. Ale also helps. It numbs.

And so, the men tightened their grip even more, their fellow bandmates watching on with snarls of pleasure at their entertainment. The two men – one middle aged while the other was little older then Will and Merlin – grew drunk on power. It controlled them. Power was a drug no material could mirror. Heartbeats pounding in their ears, they stepped up for the kill. Will was lost from sight, his last expression one of fear.

"No!" Merlin shouted, his voice echoing around the wood, scaring away birds and wildlife and throwing his word beyond the borders of the wood and into the village. It his Hunith like a punch in the gut, forcing tears from her eyes. Something was so wrong!

Their weight was lifted from their feet as the magic took a hold, carrying each and every one of the men upwards until they were in mid-air, unable to control any of their movements. Like rag dolls, they were paralyzed, only able to blink and breath by themselves. Will gasped, dropping to his knees as he took in the air once again. Every breath for him was like breathing in flames.

Belial could only stare at his men in an emotion summarized as terror. It was a bitter cocktail of horror, panic and fear. The dark storms of the feeling world. Magic was in the air around him, closing in on him, filling his lungs and lining his blood as he breathed it in. Like venom of a demon. Tearing his gaze away, he glanced all around, looking for the sorcerer. Only, what he saw relieved him of the panic and horror, and replacing it with pride. But not the fear.

Merlin was looking right back at him, no longer the timid boy from Ealdor that burst into the clearing. His shoulders, his face, his whole body in fact were stiff with tension. Expression emotionless, he merely looked at Belail, like a marble statue. The only sense of humanity was his eyes. They burnt amber – bronze flames of outrage threatening to materialize – a deep, undying anger unlike anything a human could possess licking at his skin. With a flaming passion, his anger was brittle with hate and torn with disgust. The sort of anger that fuelled revenge. Mixed with the vast magic Merlin possessed, it could destroy the world.

Belail was on the edge of a knife. When he fell, he no longer had two options. He would fall to Merlin's mercy. Did the creature of magic have mercy?

And air of fury that cracked the world around them eradiated from the warlock. The trees bent away, whimpering from the heat. The paralyzed men had tears of fear leaking slowly down their faces. The elements screamed in pain, whipping around Merlin in an attempt to escape.

Belail had raped his mother. Tried to kill Will. Lied, stolen from and killed so many. Not a God. A monster. Belail was a monster. And never would he be Merlin's father.

The self-centered man only looked on, terrified. Voice drained of all authority and control; it broke into that of a coward,

"What are you?" he stepped away, "You used no incarnations…No spells…Your age alone would mean that you'd have had to have started studying at a child, even if you did use spells…That was almost…instinctive. Like it was a part of you. But, that's impossible. You're something completely new," his fear faded, renewed as that shivering lust for power as he thought the turmoil Merlin brought rose up in him. Unrequited and endless, he got idea he's hoped would come true, "Like father, like son…"

No noise, no actions and no mercy came form the warlock. Reactions were silent and internal, building up. The creature inside him that was his magic roared, clawing and heaving against the cage Merlin was keeping it in. Preparation was human and only human, so the magic prepared not. He'd unleashed it to protect Will and now, it had be reserved. The war was coming.

"Just imagine-" Belail started, circling him again, "-What we could do if we united. Even fate would bow down before us, letting us control it. We'd be unstoppable. The world would be at our fingertips. Oh, my son, the possibilities would be endless!"

You would think the magic would purr at this, wouldn't you? But I didn't. It growled. The magic was Merlin. It shared his soul. And he would never do such a thing, let alone with a creature such as Belail. He didn't deserve his life.

"Join me, son. It is your destiny".

The answer was simple, cold and emotionless. Spoken from his heart.

"I'm not your son," Merlin replied, "And it's not my destiny," he stepped forward, eyes suddenly pleading, unexpectedly solemn, "And it's not yours".

Compassion. The very essence of the soul. The only difference between Belail and Merlin. The statement startled the God yet his only reaction was a smile, tinted with rogue pride for his son,

"Ah and there is your mistake. You think I actually care for the world," his smile actually reached his eyes, "I knew your heart would be pure". Then it left him. All ties and connections he was previously willing to give to Merlin, he no longer held. The strings dropped, the pride fell and he sneered, "Refusing my offer forces me into the role of executioner, son, and I'm afraid you have to die. You and your 'friend'".

Holding his hand up, Belail swirled his mind around and around, filling it with images of death and destruction. Blood and breakings. Pain and screams. The magic was created from his emotions. His lust. It sparked and ignited, until it cried to be released. Beginning its path of purpose, he exclaimed in a distant voice,

"Benfare dan fa'nth triae sin-"

Merlin sighed mentally, but the panicking magic mistook that for a signal. Heart race increasing, eye widening in realisation, Merlin screamed in agony as the magic tore from its fleshy prison. Cutting through the air like a spear, it swirled in the motion of a modern day bullet, sucking the energy from its surroundings before charging. It hit Belail head on.

A faint flicker of sudden shock crossed his face, eyes widening in horror as he realised his end would come from misinterpreting his son's power. He'd fallen into a false sense of security thinking Merlin was so easily defeatable. That was his downfall. Colour draining from his eyes, what little life he had faded. His body went limp in a split second, his last breath being an incarnation that slipped effortlessly off his tongue. Dark magic. It stained his soul as it broke from Belail.

The magic boiled his blood, revealing his sins and forcing the God to explode in a fountain of rags; Belail became air. He would now give life to the children of those people he'd slaughtered. His soul, however, was taken down to the underworld to be tortured and tormented. His cries would no longer be heard.

Merlin gasped, cutting the magic off, staring in horror at the spot Belail had just been stood. The men in the air were released, hitting the ground. Some fell unconscious in positions that weren't considered healthy, while other had several bones break, the cracks echoing throughout the clearing. The ones that could fled. Watching the rags float down to the Earth, Merlin felt waves of overpowering guilt break over his fragile form. His heart thumped painfully.

He'd become exactly what his father was. A murderer. He was a monster. Like father, like son. The creature of magic whimpered, and Merlin fell to his knees, shoulders down and face set into an expression of agony. He cried loudly, anger and pain terrifying the spirits of the trees.

Merlin killed his father.

Hunith choked as the scream reached her ears. She could do nothing. And it broke her heart.

Throughout the incident, Will couldn't move. Only watch. Many emotions had his body created but he hadn't felt. Now, as he watched his friend collapse and crumble in on himself, frame shaking violently, new emotions emerged. Shock powered all, but pity brought Will back to reality. Sympathy forced him to his feet. Love forced him to walk across the clearing and fall back to his knees. Fear kept him from saying anything. He'd never forget what he'd just watched, but seeing the effects it had on the warlock told Will that Merlin didn't have the heart of a murderer. It shattered him.

All his feelings combined and Will pulled Merlin's quivering body towards him. He cradled the sobbing warlock. Merlin knew he'd be a man soon – when he became of age – and he shouldn't cry, but, at that moment, he'd been reduced to a mere child. Beating his fists into Will, Merlin cried in fury for what Belail had done to him – to his family – and what fate had allowed to happen. Will didn't stop him.

All around them, the fog fled, finally cleared. No longer were they blind. No longer would they fear what they couldn't see. No longer would Merlin's past be a secret.


	8. My Son

**My Son**

**A/N: The final of my clump of one-shots. This is finally bringing Hunith to light and how much she loves her son, and what lengths she would go to for him. I'lll bring her back into it later, of course, but after this she'll go back a supporting character. Can't relieve fame from our boys now can we? ;D Also a tiny bit of physical slash. Nothing too heavy.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

Merlin was shaky on his legs as he rose, Will by his side. Staring at the shreds of clothing a God once lived in, Merlin choked. Without realizing, both boys reached out and clawed for each others hands, grasping tightly when they found them. They were desperate for an element of reality to cling to. Being together warded off the pain as corrupt creatures of sorrow preyed on the lonely. If they held onto each other, they felt as those they couldn't be swept away in oceans of fear and pain.

They ran swiftly back through the forest and back into the village. The banners that were still up from last months festivals passed in a blur. The villagers stared at the boys, curious as they locked their gazes on the boys hands. It was gossip and little else. After all, it didn't matter what the boys did before they came of age.

When they stopped, gasping for breaths, they were facing familiar four walls and a roof that had homed Merlin since his birth. They'd kept their hands entwined the whole way, and only then, did they let go. Will nodded and retreated away from the house as Merlin glanced at him. Hunith couldn't know the red head knew about the magic. Will jogged back, wrapping something around Merlin's neck quickly, and patting him on the back, before dashing off again. Merlin's neckerchief. In breaking the connection, a rogue feeling of insecurity hit the warlock, so he took to swiftly bursting into the house, breathing in air laced in comfort.

Hunith jumped at the noise, turning around and sighing in relief as mother and son met in middle of the room in a bone crushing hug. Merlin cringed, so happy yet terrified to be back. He looked at her as she brushed his fringe from his eyes,

"You've been crying," he said, and she frowned sadly,

"So have you". Swallowing, he stared at his hands, "What happened?" she asked, bringing his gaze back. Blinking, he felt his chest collapse on itself as his heart faltered.

"I know the truth, mother. I know about my father," her eyes solidified with pain from old scars. She knew exactly what he meant as soon as he spoke, and she never wanted it mentioned again, "I met him," he choked, words broken as he buried his face in her shoulder, "I killed him".

"Oh my son," she gasped, hugging him tighter, desperate to protect him, "Tell me what happened". He found himself sobbing without tears as he uttered the traumatic tale to her. He'd only be able to repeat it once.

"I-I fixed my ankle…Magic…And I went into the forest – Will took my scarf…We ran into some men…murderers…thieves…they said I looked like him," Merlin paused, his mind jumping back to the looming shadows and the murderous dark eyes, "They he came out…he told me he was my father…and he told me," He paused again, feeling anger yet pity, "What he did to you…Will was angry – he attacked them – and they tried to kill him," Hunith's eyes widened each second, her heart bleeding for her son, "I protected him with magic – but – but Belail," the name sent shivers down Hunith's spine, "He wanted me to join him – I said no…Told him he didn't have to be that way…And he tried to kill me-" Merlin choked, voice becoming a whisper, "-I didn't mean too…I couldn't control it…And he," now there were tears, "He…"

"Shh!" Hunith soothes, rubbing her son's back. She understood. It was self defence – the only excusable murder in the modern world. That demon had haunted her life for so many years – forcing her to leave Camelot – and forcing her create a new life. She'd left her family and friends without a word because of him, running in the dead of night. She's had to relive that every night in her nightmares. Scars that would never heal.

Belail stole her life, but gave her a gift she would willingly go through the pain for if she had a choice. Her son. Merlin. Now, he was all she had. True, she may see Belail everytime she saw Merlin, but, she didn't see that demon's cold heart or broken soul. She saw an angel. Her son.

"Help me, mother," Merlin cried, "I've killed a man. I'm a monster". In his eyes, Merlin hadn't just inherited Belail's blood, his magic, his looks and so, his way of life. Like father, like son. Both monsters together. Shaking her head, Hunith cupped her sons face,

"No! It is for that very reason, Merlin, I know you are not! A monster has no compassion, nor mercy, nor regret. But, you do, my son! Your heart is pure. Belail was long overdue his deathday, and you rid the world of a demon. Murder was wrong, and you should hold your guilt heavily, for that is what makes you human," He blinked at her, eyes brittle with pain, "Not a monster". Biting his lips against the echoing sobs, he begged,

"Forgive me, mother".

"There is nothing to forgive," she kissed his forehead, "Learn from your mistakes, that is why you have them". Holding his shaking hands, Hunith. He'd explained to her in incomprehendable bursts, not the spotlight fell on her, "It is time I told you why".

"You don't-" Merlin began but she hushed him with a look. This wasn't just for his sake.

"Yes, I do," with a deep breath, she told him, "After that night, I fled Camelot. Some would say in shame. Others in shock of the memories. Maybe they gossiped I was panicky in case Belail returned. In truth, I fled in fear for my unborn child. Fate gave you to me for a reason, and I had to protect you. A bastard child by force could

never live in my home, so I came here in hope to create a new one for you.

"With your life beginning, I chose to keep your conception a secret to shield you from the pain. But, also so that I wouldn't have to bring it into my new life. The past should stay in the past. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, my son. It is you that must forgive me". Merlin just looked at her for a moment, mouth slightly open in surprise,

"There is nothing to forgive, Mother," he said, unexpectedly breathlessly. She'd protected him. If he had a choice, truthfully, he wouldn't want to know who his father was. He'd much prefer the fantasy in his head where it would turn out his father was a hero who saved people in a mask. Keeping his identity a secret as he broke the law in favor of the poor and unfortunate. An earlier Robin Hood. His mother would have kept that fantasy alive, had she the choice. Now Merlin was forced to accept that, deep down, he'd be his father one day.

He had no idea how so many people would turn his path in a whole new direction. Merlin would be the opposite to his father when he grew up. He was no seer, however. He had no idea.

"Will knows," Hunith broke the silence, "Where is he?" sighing mentally, Merlin knew the truth had to come out, ye he had to lie all over again,

"He hit his head in the clearing. My magic took a life of its own and I picked him and the men up, by accident. They hung in midair, until Belail…then I stopped it and they all fell. He doesn't remember. The last few days, maybe even weeks, are a blur. I told him my ankle healed, and he believed me without another thought. This is Will we're talking about. He's out getting fire wood. Although, you can count on him coming back empty handed. He'll end up getting distracted," Merlin forced a chuckle, before sobering up, "It isn't time for him to know".

Hunith raised her eyebrow, yet nodded. She knew her son. Knew when he was lying. And knew he was lying. Will had discovered the truth, that was obvious from her son's rushed tone. Yet, the lies slipped of his tongue with such an ease, it worried Hunith. Merlin and the red head were close; close enough to accept the truth. Enough even for Merlin to lie on his behalf. And that last line sounded like something she'd say. It was so perculiar. Yet comforting. Hunith was glad her son had found someone he could trust that much. He cared for that much. Will would play a big part in Merlin's life, of that he was certain. For now, she would keep her thoughts to herself.

Observe, summarise and act.

Kissing her son's forehead again, Hunith had a promise that would have an effect in years to come,

"I promise you that I won't let this happen again. I'll protect you, my boy". Smiling, Merlin nodded,

"And I'll protect you, Mother," he replied.

**A/N: Aw! Bless. **

**Would physical slash be such a bad thing between the, do you think? What about if I put some little innocent P/S in here? Would it be so bad? **


	9. The Colours of your Life

**The Colours Of Your Life**

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the time it took to update, but good news! I've finished all the pre-series chapters and finished chapters up to episode 10 :D Yayness! Please, this chapter...don't ask. I'm not sure what I was on when I decided to write this. Really. I always wondered what the character's excuse to the colour use in their costumes were so voila! Hence this. I will come back to this in later chapters, trust me. Also, I'm aware that in those days, people would start work when they were, like, 13. But Will won't till he's 16, I think. And Merlin just helps his Mum. Plus, since Will's profession is carpentry (I assume), he has to learn it from somewhere, right? Hence the lessons. **

**Qwerty: Good to hear from you again! Thanks so much :D You're too kind, as always. Yeah, I imagine it this way too! Yay! **

Sprawled out like a wet lettuce, William sighed contentedly as he settled on the hard ground that was the floor of his temporary home. Evening dawned outside, drowning the world in darkness and forcing the huge moon to spring from behind the havens of the horizon. She grew wide, a vast pearly orb that draped her light onto the world she was guarding below. Merlin dropped down next to Will, crossing his ankles and propping himself up by his elbows while rolling his eyes. Will still found a way to look like an idiot, no matter the situation.

As he yawned, Will grumbled,

"These evening lessons are going to be the death of me, you know". Scoffing, Merlin replied,

"You'll live. A bit of hard work never hurt anyone". A soft silence fell over them as Merlin shut his eyes, basking in the warmth. Beside them both was a roaring fire, sparking and spitting heat at the walls of the room, forcing the warmth to bleach the air. It fought off the night chill while lighting up the shadows of the evening. It was beside that fire that Merlin and Will lounged.

The red head stared into the flames, haunting memories nipping at his mind. As always, he blocked them out by concentrating on an image. Dancing a perverse dance of pleasure, the flames reached for the sky, twisting around each other and giggling with the sound of death lingering in the back of their throats. The colours that eradiated from them were blinding, yet enchanting.

In his nightmares, it was the colours of the flames that attacked Will with their venom, burning his skin and forcing screams from his mouth. Yet, it was the colours of the flames in the fire in front of him that soothed him. They calmed him. Sending him into a slumber-like state. The first colour to greet him was amber, licking at his cheeks friendlily.

The only image that sprang to his mind was Merlin. His eyes as they glowed a bronze with the power of his magic. The true colour of his soul. To Will, it was the most beautiful sight on this Earth. Lips curving into a smile, he glanced to Merlin and posed a random question,

"What colours do you see in the fire, Merlin?" The warlock cracked one of his eyes open, and raised an eyebrow,

"What?" he asked puzzled. Will rolled his eyes and repeated the question for his friend's slow brain,

"What colours do you see in the fire, Merlin?" Now the raven-haired boy chuckled, but opened his eyes none the less. With a final confused glance at Will, Merlin turned to gaze at the fire. He too fell under its spell, hypnotized by the sudden harsh canvas of colour. Yet, two colours raised themselves up from the rest.

They embraced each other as they spiraled, kissing each other wherever they could reach. They horrified yet engrossed Merlin. He stared at the two, and relayed his answer to Will,

"Red," he paused, "And blue". Smiling, his friend kept him under the spotlight,

"What does red mean to you?" The first image that materialized in Merlin's head sickened him, but he answered none the less,

"Red means blood". To others, blood is an image associated with death and pain. It seeped from wounds, and it ran from broken hearts. The bold scarlet colour could equally startle and sooth men, being a clear sign that a life has ended. Yet, blood was present when life began. There was always blood in birth.

But to Merlin, the liquid-life meant humanity. Only mortals bled. Only people could be crippled by the sight of the scarlet liquid. Only the innocent could die from wounds. Blood defined who Merlin was. It reminded him he wasn't a monster.

"Lovely…" Will murmured, before perking up and adding, "What about blue?"

Merlin frowned, his eyes laughing. He turned his gaze back to the fire, watching over the beauty of the flames. The blue was the hottest part of the fire, scarring all the other colours, causing them to rebel and force the blue to the centre of the flaming ball. Glancing back over to Will, he knew the answer before he saw it.

Blue meant Will. The cerulean pools that were his eyes. That red head meant a lot to Merlin. He trusted him with his life. With his secret. And with his soul. This time, however, Merlin didn't reply. Instead, he signaled to the magic inside him, causing it to rumble and growl. Sweeping up him with great speed, it left him and span through the air til it hit the fire. His eyes burned the same amber of the fire, and Will watched, mesmerized.

The magic engulfed the fire, draining it of its autumn colouring and dying it emerald instead. Streaks of beryl and jade twisted instead of red and blue, forcing a satisfied smile from Merlin. The red head laughed loudly. Merlin joined him.

"What colour do you see, Will?" He asked, sarcasm lacing his words. Will rolled his eyes, smiling, and replied,

"Oh, I don't know…How about green?" More laughed filled the air, followed by,

"And what does green mean to you?" Again, Merlin repeated William's words, teasing him. Pausing to think, a surprisingly bright yet predictable answer came from Will,

"The forest at the edge of the village," he replied, widening his eyes dramatically, "Where all the bad stuff happens!" He sucked in a breath, realizing his words could split open old scars. But, his concern was in vain. Merlin just chuckled.

"Ah, yes. The wood!" he said enthusiastically, and both boys laughed. They spent the next few hours mumbling about various pointless things before falling asleep in front of that fire.

Over the next few years of their life, those colours would imprint onto their style. Merlin wore red and blue everyday. William wore green. The colours reminded them of the past and everything terrible and wonderful that had happened. It reminded them who they were. Of their humanity. It reminded them that they meant so much more to each other. How close they once were.

More importantly, the colours held memories. Things that had shattered and broken the boys. People that had terrified them. Events that sent shivers down their spines. If they remembered, then they'd never forget. Because if they forgot, then it could happen again.

**Reviews are my drug :D**


	10. His Majesty

**His Majesty**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I watched Supernatural Season 1-4 :D Well, almost. Episode 11 of Supernatural I'm on. And then Document Manager has been down all day, grr... Damn FanFiction. Here we go :D This is really a bunch of babble. And I had trouble understanding it even though I wrote it. The next chapter, things really get interesting :D Just wait. I'll update daily now. Promise. Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

It had been two years since the death of Merlin's father.

It had been eleven years to the day since the death of William's father.

In all those years, the greatest and worst things had happened to Will. He'd lost his family. He'd gained a family. He'd had his heart broken by death. He'd had it sown back together by Merlin. He'd lost everything. And now? He was finally beginning to get it all back.

Over the last two years, he'd learnt the art of carpenting. Meanwhile, his friends and neighbours in the village had been busy securing a future for the poor soul that was Will. They'd finally finished building a home for him, full of second-hand benches, tools and spare wood for a profession to begin. They'd even managed to scavenge a real bed for him. To anyone else, this would be a miracle – a new start.

Yet, Will didn't want this. He didn't mean to be ungrateful, but this place terrified him. The only smell was damp wood and smoke, free of all comforting fragrances that life brought. A bland abyss of black and brown, no colour had found its way to the home. It was so empty. Cold. Dark. Different. New.

Alien.

This place held only memories for Will. Horrific echoes of the past. True, he would in fact choose to go through the pain rather than forget those memories. That didn't stop them being so horrific. This day he had feared for a long time, but now, he had to endure what destiny would throw at him. He had to grow up some time. This was his life now. He was safe while he stayed in Merlin's shadow but he could no longer let Hunith provide for him. It wasn't fair on her.

So, on that icy spring evening, William moved into the house he would spend the rest of his life in, no matter how short that time would be. This was his choice – now he had to face the consequences. Alone. Merlin could no longer be his shield.

Arranging the sheets on his bed into a used ball, he found familiarity in the mess. Dropping the few possessions he had onto the bed, he grimaced at the sound of metal brushing against metal harshly. His father's armor. The only thing that hadn't been in his house during the fire all those years ago.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he pulled the cloth back to reveal old metal plates and sheets of chainmail. The tear in the thick hoops was still present where the blade had penetrated his father. All that was left of Will's father was the blood that still hung on the chains, deep copper with age. Opening his eyes, Will felt his chest cringe as it did every time he looked at the only material memory of his parents. The dull aches of the past pierced his heart.

Taking up the only cloth piece of the armor, Will stared down at the pattern his father wore when he died. Deep saffron yellow and scarlet – faded with age. The symbol of King Cendred.

Raw hatred boiled up in the pit of Will's stomach. Will had lost his father because of the King. His father had nothing to do with that war. His father hadn't deserved his death, but had died none the less. His father died for a greedy coward who couldn't fight for himself. A child had to grow up without a dad because of the King.

Taking a deep breath, Will promised himself that he would never fight for royalty. Never kill for royalty. Never die for royalty. Every King, Queen, Prince, Lady and Lord were all the same. Pathetic scum.

"Wow…" said a voice from behind Will, startling him. Wiping away the tears of anger, he turned and smiled at Merlin, "Look at all this space! Ha! You're so lucky!" Rolling his eyes, the red head replied,

"I am not! You think I want this? I don't want to live alone. Come live with me, Merlin". The warlock gazed around the house in wonder. He seemed to light the space up, relieving it of its lingering shadows and chilly temperature and giving it humanity. Giving it an almost magical feel. With a sloppy grin, Merlin answered,

"You know I'd love to, but my mother won't allow it. She keeps saying something about your 'independence'. Whatever that means". Sighing, Will dropped down on one of the benches, Merlin falling beside him with a grin.

"It's going to be weird…" murmured Will, and the warlock nodded,

"Yup. But, at least you have more bed room," causing the red head to chuckle,

"I won't have to put up with your snoring!"

The first day Will moved into his house was full of fear of the present, remembrance of the past and signs of the future.


	11. Dancing: The Devil's Sport

**Dancing: The Devil's Sport**

**A/N: Yes, being Satan, I have inserted myself into the story via the title. Yay for me. We've had a lot of death making this story very dramatic and now we'll have no bad guys, or fate being a bitch just the boys in their own way. Sadly, I'm going to break their hearts. Satan, remember? This is happy at first but turns quite angsty. Ah well. I might swear in this too, I forget though. Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

Rattling on the door with her knuckles, Hunith smiled at Will, handing him a tankard of ale,

"They've begun," she told him, watching as he eyes lit up in excitement. He tore from the walls of his wooden tomb of a house, dashing outside into a world of celebration, laughing in glee. Like a kid in a candy factory.

The festivals had finally arrived after so many months of rain, icy winds and waiting. The harvest had been brought in and tables were covered with the overspill of the season's food. Music boomed through the air, adding a rhythm to the deafening chatter as everyone in the village gathered happily, laughing and joking on a bright summer's eve. People danced in various ways – loud and drunk, gentle and affectionate and some even on their own, out of time with the music but laughing none the less.

The hovering mood of happiness was intoxicating. Everyone smiled. The sun fell into the horizon idly, his stomach full and his cheeks wide, as he made way for his lady of the night. The sky darkened with his exit, elegant lanterns that twisted around the banners lighting the whole village.

Will stared at the food, eyes wide,

"Now this is my version of paradise!" he exclaimed, falling down on the bench next to Merlin, who chuckled and watched his friend dive in greedily.

……………………

Tapping her son's shoulder, Hunith indicated with her eyes to Will. The red head was sat on his own on the same bench, slumped over with his head in his hands, watching the people dancing. And looking miserable. He was watched by one person in particular, or so it seemed.

Mary-Sue was one of the prettiest in the village. With her long golden locks that were always tied up with bright bows and her piercing hazel eyes, she could easily win the gaze of any man. With her smile that melted the soul and laughter that truly was angel-song, she could easily win any man's heart too.

Dropping down next to Will, Merlin commented,

"You should ask her to dance". He spoke in a gentle, low tone so only Will would hear. He red head turned to look at him, clear confusion in his eyes. Why had Merlin told him to do that if…

"Oh, no!" he chuckled, "I'm not looking at her! I'm just watching them dance…" The warlock smiled, his eyebrows raised and his eye teasing. William threw his hands up in defeat, eyes wide with disbelief, "Honestly! I wasn't!" Merlin nodded, a smile still bright on his face. Patting his friend's shoulder, he slowed his words down,

"Whatever you say Will". Dropping his hands onto the table in defeat, Will sighed. And people wondered why he was an attention seeker. No body listened to the idiots. Yet, the idiots were always the cleverest.

"Anyway," mumbled Will in the same low tone Merlin used, "I don't know how…" Silence. After his words finally sunk in, Merlin's eyes bulged and fell onto the table in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Literally, he threw his head back with the chuckles. The tips of his ears turning scarlet, Will punched Merlin while glancing around at all the people startled by Merlin's outburst and staring at the two boys. This, however, just caused the warlock to laugh more,

"No way!" Merlin shouted, and Will hushed him, hissing in his ear. Merlin continued in a whisper, "You can't dance?"

"Who the hell was meant to have taught me?" growled the red head back, eyes blazing in embarrassment and fury. Regret momentarily clouded over Merlin's eyes. He'd forgotten about their past, caught up in the moment. Unwilling to let what once was to dampen an evening that celebrated the present, Merlin patted Will on the back, beaming.

"I will teach you". The red head just stared at him, mouth slightly agape,

"You know how to dance?" he questioned, voice full of disbelief. Merlin sighed and stared at Will dangerously.

"There's something I haven't told you", Merlin said, eyes mischievous. He beckoned Will closer, checking no one else was listening. Whispering in his ear, Merlin told the boy, "I'm a brilliant dancer. Best in all Albion, in fact". Will scoffed, taking his turn to laugh,

"You? Clumsy, idiotic Merlin: a great dancer? You've got to be kidding me". Grinning devilishly, Merlin's sapphire's gleamed,

"Of course I am," he leaned closer, getting a grip of Will by the scruff of his neck, "And I will teach you". Without warning, Merlin hauled Will from his seat with unexpected strength and pulled him back into the wooden tomb of his house, snickering loudly. All those that looked on saw two boys, ripe with friendship and high in loyalty, having fun while their age still allowed it. Hunith saw her son and surrogate son, fresh with something more.

…………………………

"No, Will, left! Left foot!"

"I am!"

"Other left foot!"

"That's the right, idiot!"

"Just-ow! Will!"

"You're the one- Merlin! You clumsy-"

"Will! Ouch! My knee!"

"Hey, watch where your-argh!"

"Will!"

As far as dancing went, Merlin was actually quite graceful. It seemed he only tripped over his own feet in the day. William on the other hand, was hopeless. Merlin wasn't the best teacher he could as for, however. Whatever the reasons were, both friends ended up with bruises in the strangest of places. Will caught his foot around Merlin's leg, and both boys went tumbling down, limbs flaring and knotting together, new bruises being made.

With a groan, Will punched Merlin in the arm again; cursing and he raised himself up. He would ache in the morning without a doubt. Laughing, Merlin opened his eyes to see Will scowling at him. He said,

"You clutz!" while Merlin said at the same time,

"And they call me a clutz!" Both boys looked at each other for a moment before falling under the curse of laughter at the stupid situation. It was one of those cliché scenes in a tragic fairy tale where both the young fools were so very close to one another, literally inches away from completely touching. Time repeated itself like that day long ago in the woods before Will's life shattered before his eyes. Both Merlin and Will stared at each other, caught in the moment long after the laughter died away.

It was one of those ice-breaking moments. They could listen to their hearts, or they could go back to the ignorance that came with the fear of their feelings. It was wrong, that they knew. But how could something so wrong…feel so right. Silence lay over them, waiting for a response. It was down to them. Will glanced from Merlin's eyes to his lips again, and the warlock felt his cheeks grow hot.

Merlin chose for them. Merlin decided which way they fell off the knife edge. Merlin looked away.

There is no question about it: this is what caused the events of the future. That little action. That choice. That moment. This sent them stumbling down a path they could not return from. A path full of separation, pain and eventually, death. And, because he had no say in this choice, Will was right with his reaction.

Frowning, Will moved from above Merlin and scrambled to his feet, hand running through his hair. The warlock too rose to his feet, rubbing his elbow awkwardly. While the raven haired boy was feeling confused, startled and utterly guilty, nerves still prickling at his heart, Will was worse. The red head was enraged, his breath sharp and his temper rising. This had happened so many times; it was so frustrating! Why was this happening?

"What are we doing?" Will asked, his tone shocking Merlin. It was cold.

"Dancing," Merlin replied, chuckling through the tension. Growling, the red head turned his gaze on the warlock. It burned through his soul.

"No, I mean," he sighed, "What's are _we _doing? It's just…What's happened to us? There's this thing…" he struggled to put his thoughts into words, "Between us. And…we're just ignoring it? What's the point? There isn't anyone else…We've never cared what people think. Hunith knew way before us. So what's getting in the way?" He paused, as it waiting for a response, before starting again, "I-I don't know how to stop it! This…It's…It confuses me…."

"Will?" Merlin asked, voice cracked. The red head ignored him, running hands through his hair,

"No! Look…I'm sorry, Merlin. First it was my mother, then your father…This time nothing is in the way to distract us. We had our chance to finally…but you…I-I can't take this!"

Silence. Merlin looked at Will from under his eyelashes, taken aback. Somehow, deep down, Merlin knew nothing could happen between him and Will. The emotions, the bond and the loyalty were there. But…it just couldn't happen. That wasn't the way it was meant to be. He felt the pain too. Will wasn't alone. But, the red head didn't think that. Somewhere in the back of Will's mind, he heard that little voice whisper that Merlin was leading him on. Doing this on purpose. It was all some sick joke. A motive-less revenge for something.

Putting his hands up in defeat, Will made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He shouldn't have. He would regret it soon. He would hurt more then he realised. But he did it anyway. Merlin looked at him like a charged prisoner more then a convicting judge.

"I want out".

Three words. Eight letters. Two broken hearts. Merlin gasped soundlessly, his eyes wide as he watched Will grimace. Shutting his eyes tightly for a minute, reminding himself why he allowed himself to hurt both Merlin and himself, Will turned and walked from his own home, out into the world of accusing eyes and pointing fingers. No longer would two be one. No longer would two lost souls be united in dark, together in fear of their own vulnerability. No longer would love have a place between them.

Will broke the bond.

A sob echoed up from deep in Merlin's chest, bouncing from his mouth and resounding in Will's mind. Falling to his knees, Merlin began to shake violently. How could so much change in so little time? How could it end after all that? How?

Hunith finally took her queue and came to her son's side, kneeling with him and rocking him in the place that belonged to Will. She knew the moment they walked in there what would happen. She'd sensed it. Her heart broke for her son and for Will. Feeling their pain, she sighed. Foolish boys, she thought, keeping their hearts on their sleeves.

At a time when they should have been at their strongest, they were no more. And so began the Great Quarrel.


	12. The Great Quarrel

**The Great Quarrel**

**A/N: Yeah, so this is only small but the next few will be longer, I promise. We've almost finished the pre-series stuff now *squee* Yay! This will be one long story, trust me. It's very angsty and sort of cliche but hey, I'm not perfect. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

The next time Merlin and Will met it was weeks later. Both boys had been shaken after the clean break from one another, starving in their loneliness. Merlin had kept in his house, sleeping a lot. He didn't understand. Betrayal and cold misunderstanding were all that passed through his mind. It was so tragic. Will locked himself away from everyone, not only avoiding Merlin but the whole village. He worked alone, keeping to himself. Regret plagued him awfully, but, being stubborn as he was, he never regretted what he did.

They both ventured out one day, Will needing supplies and Merlin tormented by Hunith who demanded he moved on and picked himself up off the floor. Anyone looking on would have cringed; watching as they walked up the street-like path from different ends towards each other, heads down. As they reached the centre, so close to passing one another unnoticed, fate brought their gazes up.

They froze.

Their gazes locked, they could only stare at one another in shock. Between two sets of blue – sapphire and cerulean – there were pools of emotion. Mostly, it was pain. Cruel agony. Licking at the edges lay regret for one and guilt for another, both blaming themselves. Shock cracked whatever composure they had. Ruling all, however, was a rooted longing. If they could say anything, the first words from their lips would have been 'I miss you'.

Not hatred, though. Never did they hate one another. No matter what.

Hunith looked on at the boys, always at the side-lines, unable to do anything. She sighed, dropping her gaze. She hated to admit it, but she actually felt ashamed. Ashamed at her village, and her king, and her land. Prejudice swine that broke her son and forced him to hide. They would pay, if not by her hand, then by someone else's.

The world blurred, and time stopped. They just looked on at one another, wallowing in the pain of separation. Wounds were still new. It would take time. They didn't say a word. Didn't make any gesture of movement. Just looked. And in that gaze alone, a million things were said.

But neither could apologise. Not yet.

The gaze broke, and both boys turned away, walking back the way they came. It was too early to say what the outcome would eventually be. If anything could be scavenged from their quarrels, no one knew what the future would indeed bring. It was a mystery to all. And so, they kept walking, moving away from one another, each step hurting.

Only Will glanced back.


	13. Past Tense

**Past Tense**

**A/N: Hello all! Been a few days, I know. Naughty me *innocent smile* Ah well. Just a short chapter I'm afraid. They get longer, don't worry. Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

Months passed. Days went back to their normal speed. Time didn't stop, not for anyone. Life went on. Eventually, the dull ache faded and the boys discovered they could breathe without each other. They had to. It wasn't as if they were soul-mates. Ah, said fate, her face smirking, now that statement is debatable.

That longing for one another – to have a shoulder to cry on, a friend to rely on and a hand to hold – didn't fade. Every time sapphire met with cerulean, it was there. They needed each other. Not to survive, but to endure. And the tragic thing is that if it wasn't for this quarrel, then the boys wouldn't have been able to make it though the future. They wouldn't have been able to separate in the end.

It was another crippling village meeting. Every man, woman and child were cramped into the great village hall, filling it with noise and odour. People chatted and babies cried. Men laughed and women sighed. Lovers curled in the warmth of a swollen heart and old friends cried silently with the chill of a broken heart. It was meetings like this that Will and Merlin quietly adored.

You see, all their history and adoration came to, in the end, was stolen glances, secret smiles and a dull ache. And amongst the crowded people all caught up in a speech of some sort, paying little or no attention to the two lost souls, Merlin and Will had the chance to sit against the walls of the hall and find each other in the forest of souls.

They were only brought back to reality when the people rose from their seats on the benches and took leave from the stuffy room. As Merlin to stood, Hunith took his arm and asked him something. He sighed but nodded. Will made to leave, but glanced back to see what it was Hunith had said. She smiled at him as she walked out, a knowing glint in her eye.

Pushing the bench to the side of the room slowly, Merlin sighed. Will got his answer. The warlock had been put on clean-up duty. Grabbing the other end of the bench, Will caught Merlin's attention and grinned,

"Need a hand?"

The warlock looked surprisingly startled, struck by the suddenly bold contact after so long of silence between them. He didn't reply, but allowed Will to help. Together they slammed the bench into the side and went to get the second. The strangest feeling of fear grabbed Merlin's heart, crushing it and forcing shivers of anxiety through him. Not nervous but afraid.

"You know," Will blurted out as they slammed the second bench into the last, breaking the silence yet again, "We don't need to do this. You could do this all on your own," his eyes beamed, "Without using your hands".

The warlock didn't reply yet again. He did, however, smile as the magic in him fed off the undying feeling of longing, wishing the past to greet the present and wishing that the space between himself and Will would fade with the ache. It rose up him, bleaching his eyes amber, and it twisted around the room. The benches all slammed into place effortlessly and silently, the magic laughing loudly.

Will smirked, before a thought penetrated his consciousness, and somehow found its way to his mouth,

"Merlin," his voice was serious and solemn, like he was…mourning, "Will you ever tell anyone else? There's me. And your mum. But, will you let anyone else know your secret?"

The question was an echo of a not so distant future. The thing about Will was that, even through the naivety and the idiocy, he had the heart of gold. Gold came with a price. Greed. Will couldn't bear to let anyone else share Merlin's heart; if he couldn't have it, no one could. It was just the way he was.

That cloud of pain visited Merlin again. It had been blown away by Will, a crack of what once was shining through, but no more. His smile faded, the sapphire returned and he walked away. Will was left there, his question unanswered and an ache renewed.

He was such a fool.


	14. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

**A/N: I know, the title rocks. It the beginning of a totally different end though. We all knew this was coming, and here it is. The first part of a two-shot that finish the pre-series stuff. Warning: Swearing. Well, slightly. Nothing too bad. And a cliffhanger! :O How terrible of me. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

It was his fault. That he knew for certain. He'd started the argument to begin with – on a wisp of a feeling fuelled by hormones – and he'd renewed it with his thoughtlessness and his ignorance. Will blamed himself. That was why he didn't try to speak to Merlin again for a while. That was why he didn't look at him, or smile to him or even think about him. He knew he was hurting Merlin and his consciousness couldn't take it.

Yet, why was it he found himself watching the said warlock? Because he loved him. As much as he feared the truth, there was no point avoiding it anymore. What was the point? It was true. He loved Merlin. Whether he was _in love _with Merlin was a different story. It didn't matter whether he was or not; all that mattered was that Merlin meant more to him then gold to the poor. Then medicine to the sick. Then life to the dead.

He watched as Merlin came out of his house, axe in hand, and made a bee line for the woods that surrounded the village. Will watched as Merlin's eyes stayed to the ground in fear they would glance at the red head. He watched as Merlin disappeared behind the wall of trees. Scaring himself, Will hauled himself from his shelter and followed Merlin.

Yet another of those mistakes that changed Will's life.

Merlin wandered idly through the trees til he found a fallen sapling, newly joined to the undergrowth. He was barely on the fringe of the forest, still visible to all the village. Just as he brought the axe down for the fist time with a gruesome thump, Will startled him by breaking an invisible silence,

"We both know you don't need an axe to get firewood, Merlin". Turning and staring at him with sapphire eyes of accusation, Merlin replied,

"It seems magic can solve a lot of my daily problems. If this carries on, I'll be free of chores". The red head grinned,

"You've got a gift, why not use it?"

"I don't think I was given magic so I could collect firewood quicker or clean up effortlessly after people". Merlin was annoyed. Really annoyed. He wasn't up for playing any games.

It was happening again. Will came strutting back, thinking he could just step back into Merlin's life and everything would be forgotten. Well, it wouldn't. And he wouldn't either. It only cause more pain…for the both of them…it had to stop.

"You never know," Will smiled that breath-taking smile and something snapped in Merlin. It had to stop.

"You know what, Will? Hmm?" he dropped the axe and threw out his arms, willingly allowing Will to pound him, shoot him down, shatter him and do whatever the hell he wished. Merlin wouldn't fight back, "You're an attention-seeking pig! You come waltzing back and think it'll all go away but it won't. You don't really care, do you? You're a complete dick! All you want is the attention!"

Will faltered, unprepared by the harsh words. His first reaction was one he couldn't avoid. Anger. His eyes solidified and Merlin ignited his fury, forcing the words to form without Will's consent.

"You didn't seem to object, did you?" He spat, cold with pain. He was bearing his soul, "No. You gave me the attention. And you loved it!"

Silence.

Merlin just stared at him and Will just stared back. There was no true hate. No true fear. No true anger. Just pain – undying in all it's glory. Like losing a limb, a twin and a lover all in one. Like losing your mind, soul and heart. There was nothing but that in those eyes. Nothing but that passing along that connection. Not anymore. Just bitter pain. After everything, all that was left was the fighting and the regret. The silent forgiveness and the guilt.

"Come on, Merlin!" Will retorted, getting darker, "Fight back!" Will wanted life to just go back to the way it was before his mistakes. But it wouldn't. He wanted to fight with the space between them and not Merlin. He had no choice; Merlin was as close as he was going to get, "Oh, right. Of course. You won't fight back! All those years without a father have stripped you of your backbone! Ever wondered if you'll turn out like him? Huh?"

Nerves were struck and scars were reopened yet still Merlin did not reply. Just stared. Daring Will to hold his gaze. Merlin would never fight; it wasn't in his nature.

"Come on! Don't be such a mummy's boy!" Will shouted, gaining the attention of a few villagers on the edge of the village. Those strange neighbours were witnesses to the boys' broken love. All those years long, they'd been witnesses.

Still there was no reaction. Merlin became a statue; solid with nothingness. His reply was forced and so low, it actually scared Will,

"At least I have a mother…" A pause and a shocked reply,

"What?"

"Thanks the heavens I had a father who wanted to kill me because that meant I could still sit with you every night and hold your hand while you cried over your dead parents!" Merlin screamed louder, "It's a good job I was there for you! Because God knows who else would have been if I wasn't! Thanks the heavens I had you for a burden!" Sarcasm laced his words.

It took a moment for Will to reply, so he covered his reaction by clapping his hands in mock enthusiasm and replying sarcastically,

"Well done! Great comeback!" Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. At least there was still humour between them. Will's head created something he knew would cripple Merlin – as well as himself – and would as low as he could go, yet he went there anyway. His mind didn't think about this til after he said it, however. Raising his eyebrows, he finished, "If you're that good with insults, I would _love_ to hear you talk dirty!"

That was when the tree fell.

You see, the magic was best fuelled by anger. The magic was tearing through Merlin, rippling through his blood and shredding his soul. It demanded to be free to act on impulse. Merlin had caged it up, refusing to allow such a thing to happen. Yet, that comment sparked his anger to dangerous levels and Merlin couldn't control it anymore.

It tore from its cage and aimed for Will. As his eyes burned amber, the only thing Merlin could do was redirect the magic so it would miss the obnoxious red head and hit the forest wall behind him instead.

As a result, one of the towering oaks cracked right down the centre, causing the old tree to come tumbling down to the ground. Falling sideways with a deafening groan, the tree was soon drowned out by a terrified squeal. Will and Merlin could only watch in horror as the lifeless wooden being fell down on Isaac. Big dark eyes were wide with fear.

………………………………………………..

Isaac played with his pretend armour set contentedly, swinging his piece of broken stick around as if it were a real sword. With a wooden bowl on his hair, barely able to keep a hold from the various auburn curls and a piece of yellow cloth tied around his neck, he fooled everyone into thinking he was a real soldier for the army of king Cendred.

He paused only when he noticed Merlin come out of his house, carrying a real axe. Isaac's eyes went wide with excitement as he decided Merlin must want to play with him. The warlock often played with him - they were best friends he said. Following eagerly, Isaac dragged his stick behind him as he stumbled after Merlin, who had his eyes to the ground.

That other boy with the red hair that Isaac vaguely knew joined their game of follow the leader, jumping in front of Isaac and making the little boy grumble in annoyance. He didn't want to play with that boy, only Merlin. As they reached the forest, Isaac grinned. He wasn't allowed in the forest; his mummy said it was a bad place. But if he was with Merlin, he could go in right? As the other boy and Merlin started talking, Isaac went in search of a bigger sword – distracted so easily like a child can be.

He wasn't really paying attention as their voice got louder and the boys were arguing, not talking. Pushing away the leaves that were tinted bronze with decay and moss wet with the sweat of the wood, he grasped the thick branch and struggled to pull it to the surface of the undergrowth. Just as he did and grinned with victory – his helmet bouncing on his forehead – his heart pounded against his chest with sudden shock. A deafening crack close by him made him jump and as he snapped his head up, he gasped.

A vast tree gave way, whining as it went, and came towards his with rapid speed as gravity took a hold. Fear lapsed over Isaac with the speed it only had over a child. He shrieked in terror, paralyzed as he watched it fall towards him.

He felt a sudden warmth flow past and the tree froze, looming over Isaac like a shadow of death. He whimpered, scrambling away before a pair of strong arms picked up his curled form and cradled Isaac to a chest. The little boy looked up into eyes of amber – strong, terrifying amber – on a face they shouldn't be. Merlin smiled down at the boy, caring and comforting, his face still shaking with panic Isaac buried his face in Merlin's scarf.

He was safe. That Isaac knew. He was safe.

The little boy heard as Merlin forced the tree to move in the opposite direction, falling out of the forest. It landed with another blood-chilling crash, sending splinters of wood in all directions. There was an enraged cry of panic and one of the farmers shouted,

"Oi! Watch which trees you're lobbing down! Leave the big trees and only get the saplings, you trouble maker!" his voice was full of fury, shouting from fright, "That one almost hit me!"

"Sorry!" Merlin replied, "Are you okay?" He got a grunt as a reply. Merlin sighed in relief, sapphire flooding back into his eyes. Isaac didn't realize he'd discovered Merlin's secret that day. But, he never forgot what happened. What he saw. Children aren't as opaque as people make the out to be.

……………………………………..

Will could only watch in shock as Merlin saved the little boy and redeemed his mistake. Will hadn't realised Merlin's magic could be so out of control. He'd forgotten how dangerous it was…The magic had only ever saved him. Never hurt him. Now Will felt fear for an unearthly element of his life – for Merlin.

Rogue terror bleached his cerulean eyes as he met Merlin's stare. There was only guilt in Merlin now. No anger.

You see, throughout every moment of their separation, Merlin blamed himself. He'd led Will on. He'd began the quarrel. He'd caused Will pain. And Merlin truly couldn't bear that on his mind. So, the warlock wouldn't let himself fall back into Will's life to cause more pain. Merlin was trying to protect Will all along.

Both boys stared at each other, a sobbing Isaac in Merlin's arms.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked Will, breaking the silence. Will nodded, his face softening. Merlin finished, "You shouldn't get me so wound up. That old fool almost found out".

It was only then did Will's gaze set behind Merlin, horror-stricken. As Merlin followed the gaze, his eyes widened in shock. Staring at them both, lost for words, was Hunith.

She'd seen everything.


	15. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

**A/N: Ah, you'll hate me for this, I know. But hey, it had to be done. I didn't write this into the plot, someone else did! Here we'll have Hunith finally being more then a side character with her surprisingly evil yet for a good cause plans and her undying love for her son. Also, we have the dreaded break of Merlin and Will. It's awful I know. We'll finally get some Merthur :D And Gaius comes into it too! Although, not litrally. Just, well, just read it and find out. And yes, there is A BIT of physical slash. Not really slash though. You'll see. I cried writing this *sniff* Enjoy and don't forget to review. This is the end of the pre-series stuff. D-Day is here, people. **

Hunith just stared at them with solid eyes but a neutral expression. She did not speak. Did not judge. Did not shout. That was what made it so much worse. Speaking in a low tone, so only the two boys could hear,

Hunith took command of the situation.

"Give him here". Walking over, she collected the little boy and cuddled him to her chest, stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort as Isaac's sobbing stopped. Her eyes clouded with the echo of a glare as she looked at Merlin, "He's only three…" She murmured under her breath. Isaac replied loudly,

"Three and a half!"

Merlin and Will shared a glance of guilt before dropping their eyes to the ground. Their feud no longer seemed real any more. No longer mattered. They were treading on incredibly thin ice now. Setting the boy on his feet, Hunith turned to her son and said but one word,

"Home".

Tone hollow and, to his horror, ashamed. Yet, laced with unhidden fear and panic. Hunith was more scared for her son then angry. Merlin did not question nor reply, just did as he was told and broke their triangle without another look at his mother. This time, he glanced back. Hesitant to leave Will alone to Hunith's mercy, Merlin waited for Will to meet his gaze. When the red head did, however, Merlin was unprepared and fled.

Hunith softened both her tone and face, turning to Will with an apology in her eyes.

"I'm assuming from your reaction you already knew?" Will nodded briefly, shifting his weight to the other foot, "Thank you for keeping it a secret. You're a good friend. But it's a burden you should not have to bear. You won't carry it any more. You have my word on that". Now the fear left Hunith and consumed Will,

"What are you going to do?" He whispered. Hunith didn't reply, just gave him a long look and took a hold of Isaac's hand, taking the boy with her as she followed her son's path from the wood. Will was left alone, wallowing in his emotions. In his regret.

………………………….

She closed the door behind her as she stepped into the house and Merlin stood up from his place at the table. Both mother and son stared at each other for a long moment, unclear what emotions and thoughts were in their minds. Hunith closed the space between them and pulled her son into a crushing, desperate embrace. Tears spilt from her eyes.

"Merlin! What the hell did you think you were doing?!" She cried, "You almost killed Isaac and then the farmer! Don't ever scare me like that again! I don't know what I do without you. You stupid, stupid boy!" Merlin hugged her back,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he could only whisper in reply. Hunith felt more tears fall, only this time, tears of anger and fear.

"You told Will," she accused, "You told him and then kept it a secret. Why didn't you tell me he knew, Merlin? I need you trust me! You have no need to be afraid of me! If you can't trust me, how am I meant to trust you?"

"I know. I'm sorry".

She sighed,

"Why did you do it then?!" The boy was silent. He felt his own tears mirror his mother's. He knew what was coming. And so did Hunith. The mother had been thinking about this for a long time after having to watch her son's pain. She never thought she would actually do it though. Not in a million years. She had been wrong.

She had observed, she had summarized and now she had to act. She had made a promise all those years ago that she would protect him. She couldn't break that promise. He trusted her and she would have to manipulate that so he would do as she wanted. It was the only way.

"I'm so scared, mother…" the boy choked out, gripping her tighter. She felt her anger drain away.

"Oh Merlin," she replied. The boy was confused and lost, no knowing who to turn to. He felt like he was a mistake in this world. The villagers knew something was amiss with him and he was out-casted because of that. The only person he'd ever been close too had been plagued with ill fate and he felt that was his fault. Merlin felt like the hiccup in the world, a mere tormented after-thought by fate. Yet he was her prize puppet.

"What am I? I have this…curse and I don't even know its purpose? Who can I ask, mother? Who can tell me the truth?"

She sighed, closed her eyes and finally spoke her mind,

"You're special, Merlin. But, you're alone. I would give my life for you not to be the way you are just so you can find some peace in this world, but I cannot. That answer I can't give you, but I fear I know someone who can". Merlin stepped back and looked at his mother with a shocked, hard gaze from red-rimmed eyes. She stared back.

"Who?" He whispered, outraged she had never spoken about this before.

"His name is Gaius. He's the court physician to the royal family in Camelot. He's an old friend and he was the one I turned to when I discovered I was pregnant. He helped me conceal the truth and helped me escape Camelot, covering up my tracks so no one would know I came from that kingdom. You would not be here was it not for him.

"He is very wise and was here in the time when magic was an ally to the Albion and not a threat. He may have the answers you seek". Merlin felt his breath come raspy and he listened on.

"How come you never spoke of him before?" Hunith hated herself for the answer. Hated herself for the choice she made in a split second, but it was for Merlin's own good. It was to protect him. To help him.

"Because to seek his guidance would mean you would have to go to Camelot and stay there. You would have to depend on Gaius as a mentor and a friend. You would have to leave Ealdor. Leave me. Leave Will. Is that what you want? To find the purpose? To go to Gaius?"

Merlin felt himself spilt in two. He needed the answers like he needed the sun. Yet, he needed Ealdor like he needed food and water. He needed his mother like he needed his soul…He needed Will like he needed air. Could he leave? That would shatter him. Never had he thought that he would ever lose any of these things, let alone willingly. He knew he should go, but could he physically make it.

"It would break my heart…" He muttered and Hunith nodded.

"The truth hurts," She replied. Another tear fell. A final tear fell. The goodbyes would be agony and the every step to Camelot would ache but he must do this. For the answer was more important then anything in his life.

Merlin knew his home could not be Ealdor. The people here knew the truth even if they did not believe, making it too dangerous. His only friend suffered because of the title and his mother could never rebuild the sanctuary of her old life while Merlin was a part of it. This was the logical choice.

But what was logic? Useless. He did what he knew he must. He listened to his heart. It spoke of pain and loss, of sorrow and loneliness. But of relief. And of happiness. Just a little. Above everything, it said no. Do not leave. But there was the truth behind it all, whispering right at the back, deep in the oceans of his feelings. Yes.

"I will go to Camelot, if I have a place to go," he whispered. Hunith felt herself gasp. Yet she nodded. Of course, she should have known he would take that option. Yet, she had hoped he wouldn't. How could that be so? She was the one giving him the choice. It seemed as though it would be

hard for more then one of them.

Hunith had concealed this secret from her son for she feared she couldn't bear to see him go. But she would have too, for it truly wasn't safe for him now for she wasn't the only one keeping secrets. She forced this on Merlin and now he would leave. It was the only way. Fate smiled happily. Oh, how bittersweet this all was.

…………………………………………..

_My dear Gaius. I turn to you because I feel lost and alone and do not know who to trust. It is ever mother's fate to think her child is special, yet I would give my life that Merlin was not so. _

_Ours is a small village and he is clearly at odds with the people here that if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide. Someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. _

_I beg of you; if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe. And may God save you both. _

Hunith looked to her son as she wrote, watching him sleep so peacefully. This was his destiny - that she knew. He would find his answers in her old home. She could not help him, as much as she wished to, and she feared that he no longer trusted her anymore. Perhaps an old face could do what she could not. Although, she had her doubts.

She had already sent word to Gaius in the form of one of the villagers who was heading to Camelot that eve. Tomorrow, the merchant would come back with a reply. If Gaius agreed for Merlin to stay with him, then perhaps her son would be at peace eventually. She could only hope.

……………………………………………

Merlin hugged his bag over his shoulders, keeping his eyes down as he walked through the villager, all gazes on him. The people were staring at him and whispering. Was he leaving? How long would he gone for? Where was he going? What about Hunith?

What about Will?

The red head walked from his home by chance, going out to collect some firewood when he caught a glance of the one person he would sell his soul to see. Merlin. He hadn't the courage to seek his friend out the previous night or the following morning, but as midday was swept away, Will felt his heart swell.

He ran over to catch up with Merlin, only to see the bag on the warlock's back and the tortured expression on his face. Will raced faster, his smile fading for gasping breaths and a bleeding heart as the truth dawned on him. He fought back against it, crying in anguish as he demanded it not to be true. He ran faster and faster, his footsteps breaking the heart of all those looking on. They knew what was to come.

"Merlin?"

One word sent Merlin six feet under. He froze, listening as Will got closer. Closing his eyes against old tears from his farewell to his mother, he dared to turn around and face his executioner. The red head stopped in front of him, breathing heavily as his expression was full of confusion.

Merlin's face was marble, white with shock. He wanted to run. To get away. He didn't want to say goodbye to Will. Sapphire was clouded over in guilt and uncoiled pain. The creature of magic whimpered and extinguished itself. Deep in the orbs of his eyes there was brittle towers of solitude that were crumbling down right in front of Will, showing him how much Merlin needed to go. Trying to explain that the warlock needed to leave.

Will's expressions changed many a time but settled on one of agony, wrinkled with fear and shock and anger and betrayal all merging into one single emotion that killed Merlin. Will was _purely_ solemn. Now he gasped for breath for a totally different reason.

"You're leaving?" He whispered in a voice that didn't mask a single one of those emotions and forced a wide-eyed look of mirrored pain from Merlin. The warlock would have hung his head had he been able to tear his gaze away,

"I have to," he whispered back. Will opened his mouth to speak but only whimpered slightly,

"And you weren't even going to say goodbye?" Merlin didn't reply, "Why? Why are you going?" Merlin couldn't believe it. Will actually had a single silver tear falling down his face. Merlin could only watch as he shattered the man before him. What had he done? "Is it because of me? I'm sorry, please, I'm so sorry! Don't go. I didn't mean to-I'll make it up-I can't do this without-don't go! Please! Don't go! I sorry!"

Will began to shake, rooted to the spot as he begged. Merlin shook his head, stepped forward with lead legs,

"No, Will. It's not your fault".

"Then why? Why are you going? I need you, Merlin! You know that! You can't go! I won't let you!" They didn't care who watched and who listened. They didn't care what everyone else thought. No more secrets. No more lies. No more covering things up. It didn't matter anymore. It wasn't as if they were going to last much longer…

"Will-" Merlin was right in front of Will now, trying to wrap his arms around Will who had become as small as a child. Will hit him again and again, pushing his arms away and battling as he was tamed.

"No! Please! Tell me!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs now. Merlin pulled him into a shaky embrace as the red head sobbed; still punching with all the force he could muster. Merlin was slowly becoming black and blue, yet not able to feel any pain. He was suffering something worse that over-powered it. "Don't go!"

Merlin pulled back slightly, looking at Will. He cupped his face, staring deep into cerulean eyes and drowning in the rippling betrayal there. Merlin pled guilty and took the punishment. He willingly let his heart break because he was breaking Will's. Not a single tear falling, Merlin brushed his lips to Will for the first, last and only time.

It was gentle and casual, little more then a gesture of apology. It wasn't a symbol of love or a treasure of affection. It was broken, silent and cold. A goodbye kiss. If actions could kill, this would have slaughtered them both. Yet fate was cruel and allowed them to live on. It lasted a dozen lifetimes in the period of a split-second and was still far too short.

When they broke, they broke. All connections to one another snapped. All feelings were frozen. Broken hearts were picked up and held in shaking hands. One final glance and three final words from Merlin that threw Will to his knees in pain.

"I have to".

No more begging. All Will could do was stare as Merlin let go of the red head, watching him drop to the floor before turning and walking away. He had no choice. This was the warlock's path. His choice. His new life. Nothing could change that. As Merlin disappeared from Ealdor for what was thought to be the final time, Will sobbed into his broken heart.

Merlin's magic made it rain with his emotions.

For Will, it never stopped.


	16. Camelot

**Camelot**

**A/N: Gee, I wonder what THIS chapter could be about! Say hello to the first chapter of the pre-series stuff. Merlin is in Camelot! Shock-horror. And obvious, there are spoilers for the first episode. Major spoilers. But you wouldn't be reading this if you were afraid of those :D:D:D Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**NEWS: I've made a trailer for DESTINY people! I don't know why, I just felt like it! Here's the link: http://w w w.y o u t u b e.c o m/watch?v=hPaJmeZwlzk Take out the spaces, of course. I'm proud of it :D It's a bit short though... And crap... Ah well. Leave me a comment or mention it in a review and tell me what you think :D Okay, read on!**

It took Merlin three days in total to reach Camelot. It was in the first cracks of dawn that he first caught a glimpse of the mighty Camelot castle, towering high in the mountains of growth all around it. He couldn't help but stumble as it reached his eyes, a glorious grin spreading across his face as his mind was blanked of all thoughts that had clouded his conscious on the journey.

The castle was grand – pearly white - with various towers structuring a beautiful setting all topped with the great Pendragon flag that billowed in the brittle morning breeze. Vast gold dragons against scarlet background greeted him across the space between Camelot and himself. Against an amber sky, shadowed with cobalt and pink clouds, Camelot undoubtedly became his home at that moment.

When he reached the front gates, midday had set in, throwing the castle against a stunning blue sky. It also meant all the people of the royal kingdom were up and out, rushing around the tiny town beneath the castle, attending to errands and creating a booming background noise. It was amazing. Merlin could only stare around himself in awe.

Making his way to the castle, he stumbled across the courtyard only to have his wonderful fantasy crushed by the horrific truth.

More people were crowded here, blocking him from view momentarily. He pushed through til he was among them, only to freeze and stare at the stage in the centre of the crowd in horror. There, in the very centre of the stage, was a wooden block. It was stained copper with the blood on criminals and innocent people alike. There was a small basket beside it, preparing to catch the empty mind of the damned. The sound of a beating drum increased the speed of his heartbeat as he watched two men clad in armor bring out what he could only assume was a criminal.

Looking up at the sound of a powerful voice, Merlin looked upon the king for the first time. He spoke of powerful old things and Merlin paid little attention, too busy taking in his rich appearance and mighty stance. Uther was like nothing Merlin had seen the likes of before. Fear began to drip on him already just from the sound of this man's voice. It was…terrifying.

One word caught his attention, sending rippled of dread through him.

"…enchantments and magic". Magic. Suddenly, Merlin felt naked – vulnerable to this king's accusing finger and sharp blade. The wonder of Camelot faded along with the majestic veil and the kingdom was revealed for its poisonous danger and brutal ways. This was no castle. It was a prison. Merlin swallowed on a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

"…such practices are banned on penalty of death". Death. Yet another path of Merlin's destiny. Every word forced horror from Merlin and he could only look on at the king as if he were a monster.

With a nod, the man was forced to his knees, head on the block; his eyes bleached with fear. With the raise of a hand, the axe was lifted. With the drop of a hand, a life was cut short and the axe was dropped, just like the head from the block. With the throwing up of hands, a monster fooled the world into thinking he was a king.

Merlin could only stare at the pool of his own blood forming beneath the man, glancing up to the king occasionally. He felt undying fear rise up in him like the bile in his throat. Will had always protected Merlin with his presence, fending away the fear with a wave of his hand and a single smile. With Will at his side, Merlin felt safe. Will was his shield. And now, Merlin had thrown himself to the wolves without a shield to protect himself.

Could he survive this alone?


	17. Them

**Them**

**A/N: Is it me or is the title totally omnious? I love it! Ha! Anyway, for some episodes I will be doing bits of the episodes like the last chapter with my own stuff, and I'll be doing complete FanFic chapters inbetween scenes in the episodes or inbetween the episodes and for some of the episodes I'll just sum up the characters or plots or whatever with the development and effect it has on Merlin. Now, I know there's been two chapters focusing on Merlin so far and the next one will be another Merlin one where we progress onto episode two, but after that say hello to Will as he starts the long path of recovery :D This is spoilers for Ep 1, obviously, and may contain a bit of implied pairings between Merlin and other characters, but that's really just friendship or hatred or whatever. The only pairings with all these characters is Merlin/Arthur, which will be an official pairing by the way. I'm a big Merthur fan, so consider yourselves warned. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Gaius was Merlin's mentor. A kind, wise man, Merlin found someone to finally turn to after so many years of loneliness and confusion. Gaius was a comfort to the warlock from their very first meeting and the complete opposite of Belail. Merlin had been afraid at first – terrified in fact. He was reluctant to trust a stranger after still having raw wounds from meeting Belail, yet Gaius was different. He listened, and he actually cared. He gave Merlin his council selflessly and asked for not even a thank you in return. Gaius helped Merlin. He praised him. He aided him in his search. Gaius was what Belail wasn't – a real father.

Arthur was a prat. A selfish, stubborn idiot who cared only in himself and in impressing his father. With all the arrogance of a prince, Arthur was an instant dislike for Merlin. The warlock actually got an idea of what Will ranted about to do with royal folk all those years. Yet, underneath it all, there was sorrow. The prince may mask it well, but Merlin could see the cracks as he also had them after so much tragedy in so little time. He knew the prince in just one look and he saw the pain that haunted Arthur. The prince was bear to the harsh elements of the world and Merlin realised now why he needed protecting. Arthur was something more, without a doubt. Merlin just didn't know what yet.

Gwen was a friend. Right from their very first meeting, she was sweet and innocent, smiling a smile that reached her eyes. She was friendly and actually forced Merlin to question whether Camelot really was such a bad place. Being a part of the royal household, she became someone he could seek refuge in from the brutal royals. Instantly, he trusted her. And instantly, they became close. She was nothing like Will and Merlin was attracted to that fact.

The great Dragon was an advisor. He was mighty and wise, sharing with Merlin the truth he so desperately sought. The Dragon gained Merlin's trust by telling him the purpose of his magic. Arthur. As absurd as it may be, the Dragon was not wrong. Finally, thanks to a huge scaly creature, Merlin found a place where he belonged. Yet, the warlock pitied the Dragon. He was the last of his kind, chained deep underground where he was cursed never to see sunlight again and only to suffer for something out of his control. The Dragon would never be free – just like Merlin. They were kin. Both trapped. The Dragon told him it was his destiny to change Arthur. But could Merlin do that? Didn't the Dragon know what happened with Will?

Morgana was a mystery. Her beauty unmatched by any he'd seen, Merlin instantly fell under her spell. Yet, he saw it again. Cracks under a mask of marble. She too was hiding a tormented secret. There was something about her; something Merlin knew was amiss like with he. Something similar. She too was trapped and Merlin couldn't help but wonder why.

Uther was a monster. A blood-thirsty, angry fool. He cared not for damage he caused and was unworthy of his crown, yet was he? Uther did only what he thought best for his people. To Merlin's horror, the warlock realised that there was some tortured past behind every one of the royals. Merlin would recognise a broken heart when he saw one. Uther was a dead man walking and for that, he had Merlin's sympathy. Uther was alone. Horribly alone.

As Gaius said, magic shouldn't be used for pranks and childish games yet that was all Merlin used it for til he came to Camelot. That was all Merlin knew. He felt his mother must have been wrong for there was nothing for him in Camelot if all he knew was wrong. Yet, what about all these people that suddenly mattered to him? They had imprinted themselves into his life in his first few days there and from that, there was no going back. Maybe it truly was his destiny to be here. Maybe this was his life now…Maybe he could actually survive without Will.

Maybe.


	18. Moving On

**Moving On**

**A/N: Yup, another Merlin one! I know! This is set in Ep 2, so there are spoilers. You've been warned. If you haven't seen Ep 2, you have to. It rocks. And has a surprisingly large amount of Merthur too. This is a little bit like the last one only more of a reflection on his new life and the ways Merlin has changed into the Merlin of the series. This is also the first half of a two-shot. Sort of. You'll see. Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

For Merlin, life went on. Moments turned to hours which turned to days and Merlin readjusted to his life as manservant to the prince and as a son of Camelot. Effortlessly, it became his home. He forgot Ealdor, and his mother and even Will as he occupied himself with his duties and chores. Of course he thought of them often but this new place was so exciting and different and dangerous and amazing he easily forgot all his worries.

He did not realize it, but soon enough, Will was replaced by Arthur. Together the warlock and the prince grew surprisingly close, days full of gentle yet harsh banter and occasion friendliness. There was even a shattered bond of trust. Together, they blossomed a growing friendship. Merlin even began to solve the puzzle that was the prince and managed to wriggle under Arthur's skin, pull back the mask and discovering some fragments of the truth.

Arthur's life revolved around king and country. He served his father with all the honour of the knight, yet there was no relationship between them except one of hollow emotion. Arthur was constantly on the receiving end of a beating from his father for no reason and all the prince craved was acceptance. He dedicated his days to brutal training in combat and spent endless hours in tournaments, desperate for Daddy's affection. His life was the honour and glory of battle. Watching it actually forced pity for Arthur from the warlock.

Merlin also began to notice the siblinghood between Arthur and Morgana despite not being true relatives. It brought back memories of Will. He was just like that – a brother but not really. It was ever so tragic.

Throughout the whole time, Merlin found a greater friend in Guinevere the maidservant. She understood and supported him, free from judgment and cruelty. Their relationship was innocent and gentle, that of true friends. Merlin finally found someone to rely on. It was about time too.

While all those people in Merlin's life gained praise, Merlin found darker emotions for others, even ones he did not expect. Hatred for Uther. That foolish monster. As broken as he may be, it did not excuse his cold heart. But still, he only gained more and more pity from the warlock for Merlin saw how great a king he could be yet chose not to be. Pathetic.

Although Merlin cared for Gaius and came to look on his like a father, he also discovered the other side of the old man. Gaius was just like Uther in some part of his mind – caring more for the rules and laws then for actual people. Once or twice, he showed this side to Merlin. Always there was redemption, of course. Yet, the thought was pocketed by Merlin to ponder another time.

Setting aside the people, there was a dramatic change that equally terrified and thrilled Merlin. Magic. In Camelot, it was a constant visitor, much like death. It was everywhere. Always a threat. It forced more and more fear to grow in Merlin; yet, he was becoming at one with his own powers at the same time. Studying from the book of magic, it wasn't long until he could call on the magic and have it respond instantly without anything else to fuel it other then the warlock's will.

It was amazing.

All in all, life was better for Merlin, even with its downsides. He didn't have a care in world. How foolish he was.


	19. First

**Fifth**

**A/N: What is it with this number? Why is always 290?! Oh my God. Anyway, finally we get to Ep 5! The fifth stage is set in Ep 5! Isn't that awesome? No? Ah well. Just me who thinks that then. This had no spoilers since it's a Will Chapter. Yayness! It's so short! A long one is coming, I promise :D**

Will never forgot Merlin. Every waking moment was full of reminders. Even his dreams were full of the warlock. Everything was amber. It was horrifying. Yet soothing. It just fuelled the ache. Will wondered whether Merlin thought of Will in the same way. Wondered if Merlin felt these emotions too. Whether he even remembered who Will was.

Or did Merlin find someone new? Some beautiful maiden who stole his heart in a mere glance. Was his mind full of images of her? Did she share his bed now? What if she'd healed his broken heart? Did he love her more? Was marriage involved?

Camelot was said to be full of beautiful, rich people. Was Merlin one of them now? Did he forget his little, dirty village so very far away and his pathetic old friend that burdened him so? Had Merlin changed? How much?

What about Hunith? Would he come back to visit her? She was his mother, he had to. Didn't he? Or was she the reason he left? No. Will was. Did that mean he wouldn't return in fear of meeting Will again? Or maybe he forgot her altogether; after all, he had a new woman in his life now.

The questions piled up and chewed at Will like a wolf at the carcass of its kill. He needed the answers for he feared he'd lose his mind otherwise. He'd even considered leaving too. One of twice he'd found himself packing. He wanted so badly to follow Merlin to Camelot just to find out the truth rather then be left behind like an unwanted possession. But the never could. He knew he could never take the truth if it was as he feared.

Will's fifth emotion was longing.


	20. Magic

**Magic**

**A/N: Hello all! This is a Merlin Chapter, and set during Ep 3. Major spoilers, you've been warned. Again, if you haven't seen this Ep, you must. It rocks. Again, quite a bit of Merthur. That's about all I can say about this. Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

Merlin dashed through the shadowed streets of Camelot, desperate to become invisible as he lingered in the shadows like a stray alley cat. He had to move quickly and silently if he wanted to keep his presence a secret. King Uther had ordered knights to search the city looking for the sorcerer and so Camelot was under curfew. If he was found, he would probably be thrown into the dungeons. At least, he would be put in the stocks and what use would he be there? It was now that his help was needed and so, he had to be secretive.

Walking past sleeping houses and empty streets, he listened out cautiously. Then his heart fell as he froze. Footsteps. More then one. And voice too. Guards of the king. Looking around him swiftly for a hiding place, Merlin fell behind the cover of one of the houses, peeking out from his hiding place only feet away from the several guards that hunted the street. He watched as they moved closer and closer, fear boiling up in him. He hoped they would pass him without his presence being noticed, but he wasn't that lucky.

A particular guard caught Merlin's attention as the man moved closer. Ducking occasionally and pushing himself right up against the door, Merlin fell into the guard's eyesight a few times but he wasn't noticed on such a dark night. Just as the man came dangerously close, Merlin realised he would need to find a way to stop the man. He would have to use magic.

He set his sight on a near-by door, a plan forming in seconds. He bent closer to the wall and whispered the spell in a rushed voice, eyes blazing amber as the magic left him, leaving a familiar chill in his bones. The door creaked as it opened, catching the man's attention. He moved in for closer inspection and Merlin waited til he was just close enough then smack! The door collided with his face and fell flat on his back, winded and unconscious. It pained Merlin to do so but the man was a danger and it was Merlin's duty to see the night through.

Dashing off again, Merlin carried on his journey. It was only a matter of minutes til he reached his goal. Gwen's house. Glancing through a small, barred window, Merlin felt relief flood over him, slowly followed by an instinct to protect. Inside the house, illuminated by candlelight, was Gwen. She was lying on the floor asleep with her head on the bed where he ill father lay. He was pale as the moon above them with thick cobalt veins down his face. He looked like death itself.

Opening the door quietly, Merlin snuck into the house and shut the door behind him, corning them off from the rest of the accusing world. Moving silently towards the bed, he could only stare at the sick man with a deep pity. The pain Gwen's father must be in. Merlin froze, stumbling back slightly as Gwen stirred. It was in vain as she settled back down.

Pulling out the poultice from the sanctuary of his jacket, the warlock gently placed it under the man's pillow. He heard Gwen's father's raspy, short breath and was shocked at how the man didn't even twitch. Any healthy person would have easily felt the movement under their own heads and it forced Merlin to wonder whether this would actually work. Or was it already too late?

Stepping back slightly, Merlin took a deep breath and began to chant. The spell wasn't too lengthily. Feeling the magic rise up in his without as much as a growl or a whimper, it bleached his eyes amber with the power and roared with Merlin's own ambition. It left the warlock and span through the air, bulleting towards the poultice until it pierced the cloth and ignited the magical formula inside.

A shimmering cloud of golden dust engulfed the head of Gwen's father. He breathed it in and it entered his blood, exterminating the magical virus and lining his soul as a new line of defence. It cleansed his mind. He became free of all illness and was cured instantly.

Merlin escaped back to his post looking in through the window, knowing it was only moments until the recovered man awoke. As predicted, Tom stirred and slowly began to rose, clearing his groggy head and blinking against a once-again-bright world. A smile of relief and pride danced across Merlin's face as he watched Gwen wake too at the touch of her father's hand stroking her hair. She looked to him and her face lit up in shock and overwhelming joy.

"Father!" she exclaimed sleepily, laughing it relief at his newly found health. She span around, taking his hand, "What's happened? I can't believe it!" A full grin spread across Merlin's face as he watched them share an affectionate embrace. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

Over the past few days, Merlin had had to watch as dark magic consumed the lives of so many. It tortured them with a painful illness caused by using one thing humans cannot live without. Water. It tormented their souls til body and soul became different things and the people passed over. The covered corpses lined the courtyard and Merlin found a new hate as well as fear in magic. It was destroying lives.

Even Gaius had spoken of it in such a way, a spiteful tone in his voice.

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends," he had said. Merlin had tried defended the thing that was a part of him but Gaius simply said, "It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it".

Some sick, twisted sorcereress – as Gaius had called her a she – was using this magic to kill for no reason other then to be cruel. It was horrific. Yet, here was Merlin, using his magic to cure the illness. To right the wrong. That meant he was different, right? That meant his magic was different. It didn't corrupt him. It saved people.

Perhaps, now it was becoming more and more a part of him, Merlin would be a peace with his magic. He would realise it was a creature of good and so was he. After all…Will always said his magic was good.


	21. Second

**Second**

**A/N: Oh, it's the second Will Chapter! Already? :O It seems so! I've planned this all out, as frustrating as that sounds. Each one of the Merlin and Will Chapters have their place in the long list of Destiny chapters. Complex as it sounds, it's pretty easy. Each one is numbered before the title on my hardrive :D Hehe. Makes life easier. This is set during Ep 3 also. No spoilers though. I don't think so anyway. It's short, I know. Forgive me! Enjoy and don't forget to review! They're like crack to me :D**

There was one question that shadowed Will's mind more then any other. It was simple and tormenting, clawing at him like a dying animal desperate for survival. He hated it. But he nursed it as if it was his open wound.

Why?

Why had Merlin gone? He never told Will, just said he had to. Why did he _have_ to? Did someone else see them? They were on the edge of the clearing after all. Had someone told the king? Nobody had come to the village in search of Merlin. Did they know he'd left? Was Merlin on the run?

What about Hunith? She never came to explain to him. Never came to apologise. She must have known how close Merlin and Will were. What was Will meant to make of her behaviour then? Was she the reason Merlin left? Was she so angry she disowned him? Was she scared of her son after seeing what he could do?

Or maybe Merlin was scared. Didn't Merlin know he could trust Will with his secret? Maybe Hunith had convinced him he couldn't. Or maybe Merlin finally believed Will wasn't trustworthy. Did he leave in fear that Will would tell on him? In fear that they'd never be friends again? Maybe he thought Will made him use his magic on purpose. Maybe he thought Will had intended to make him fall that tree.

Or maybe it was the other reason. Their broken relationship. Maybe Will had finally pushed it too far and Merlin had had enough pain. Maybe Merlin had left to get away from Will. To get away from his burden? To finally be free of his issues?

Will's second emotion was confusion.


	22. The Hat

**The Hat**

**A/N: This chapter is set during Ep 4, obviously. Major spoilers, again. Are they ever not in these latest chapters? Ah well. This seems very descriptive reading over it... Ah well. The ending related back to chapter 9, like I said, it would come back into the story. This isn't the last time you'll hear it mentioned though. Just wait. I have big things in store for you, faithful readers. Mwahahahaha! *clears throat* Sorry about that. That'll be my satanic streak. Yes, that might not be a word. It is now. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Shrugging Arthur into his jacket, Merlin couldn't help but wonder how he got here. If someone told him a year ago he would be servant and friend to the future king of Camelot, Merlin would have laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. Yet, here he was, dressing the said prince. Friend – yes. Advisor – yes. Yet, one couldn't help but wonder if it was more? Both boys were oblivious to the fact they were wearing their hearts on their sleeves and oblivious to the way they acted with one another. Their eye contact, affectionate banter and sly touches.

It was the sign of an unavoidable future.

Not love, no, not yet. But there was something more. Something bitter yet sweet. Something so wrong yet so right. Something light beyond the darkness. Neither boys pondered it; oblivious suited them. They just accepted it. Oh, how naïve they were.

Merlin mumbled with an air of annoyance of negative things. Upon one sentence from a distant prince, his whole expression changed to one of disbelief bordering amazement. He stared at the back of Arthur's head, speaking through a grin, eyes alight in happiness,

"I'm going to be at the banquet?" Arthur turned to him, amused.

"Not quite," he replied, shrugging out of his jacket, "You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry". His tone was laced with silent mocking as he laughed mentally at a private joke with himself. He continued to rant on with himself, "If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you have to get out of it…" Passing the jacket to Merlin, his finished with a controlling tip to his tone, "Be sure to polish the buttons".

Merlin folded the jacket and dropped it back to the table without realizing. He'd spent far too long waiting on this obnoxious prince. Arthur glanced at Merlin, smiling to himself before stepping behind the wooden screen. Picking out the costume, Arthur spoke with a smirk in his tone,

"Do you…want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?" Merlin turned and gestured down at himself,

"Won't this do?" He questioned. Arthur stepped back out and looked Merlin up and down, barely containing a smile,

"No," he said with a teasing tone, his eyes laughing as he shrugged slightly, "Tonight you'll be wearing…the official ceremonial robes…," he looked Merlin up and down, sounding as if he was making it up as he went along, "..of the servants of Camelot". He grinned to himself as he went back behind the screen.

Merlin shrugged and raised his eyebrows in surprise and slight pride. He glanced to the side, grinning to himself as he felt surprisingly honoured. As Arthur returned, grinning mischievously, Merlin caught sight of the ghastly robes and his smile faded. He glared at Arthur, grimacing mentally. Arthur raised an eyebrow, laughing hysterically with his eyes. Now he was very amused.

"You've can't be serious," Merlin commented in disbelief.

…………………………

Merlin stood, clad in scarlet – the official colour of Camelot – with the most absurd hat, complete with feathers, on. He could only sigh mentally and look around at everyone who stared at him, hiding laughter. Gwen snorted,

"Nice hat," She commented and Merlin rolled his eyes mentally,

"Thanks". Gwen was a good friend, but not the sort to overlook such a situation. Merlin found his eyes retreating back to the back to Arthur's head only to find the prince had turned to look at him. Merlin shook his head in annoyance, feathers dancing as he moved. Arthur grinned again; eyes alight with amusement as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Merlin stared at him is disbelief, eyes wide. He would have gaped had he remembered. _This _turned Arthur on? Merlin could only look away shaking his head. How peculiar. Nice to know Arthur got his kicks off making Merlin look like an idiot. This was something Will would have done given the chance.

Merlin found himself thinking back to Will. At least the costume was red. And the feathers were partially blue.

And green.


	23. Willingly

**Willingly**

**A/N: Finally, a long chapter! A very long chapter! This is set during Ep 4, one of the slashiest episodes of the series! Major spoilers. This is a must see episode. Enjoy and don't forget to review! This is a quite heavy chapter by the way. Just a word of warning. **

Merlin burst into the hall just as the goblet was on Arthur's lips. Merlin would have frozen had the panic allowed him control over his legs. His breathing came heavy and his eyes shot open in horror. Somehow, he got there in time and ripped the goblet from Arthur's hands. Merlin knew he would be getting himself in more trouble then he could handle but it was for Arthur's sake. Someone shouted when Merlin entered. It took a moment for the warlock to realize it was him.

"Stop! It's poisoned! Don't drink it!"

Everyone looked at Merlin but the warlock had eyes only for the prince. Arthur was first confused, yet his eyes blazed with anger and embarrassment, staring at Merlin in disbelief. His tone was full of annoyance and his hands moved sharply in gestures as he spoke,

"Merlin! What are you doing?"

Arthur didn't realise Merlin was doing this to protect. All Merlin did these days was protect Arthur. It was the warlock's destiny. No, that was merely a cover so he didn't have to face the truth. Merlin cared for Arthur. Now fate would make an example of that. Merlin turned his gaze to Bayard momentarily. Oh, that old Lord looked _so _confused. So innocent. What a good actor he was.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet," Merlin held out the goblet and spoke to the people, revealing Bayard for what he really was, "with poison". Now Bayard was alight with rage, his eyes blazing. Merlin didn't see that there was no guilt there for he too was blinded by his own anger. How dare a fellow royal threaten a future king!

"This is an outrage!" Bayard cried, setting his own goblet down and unsheathing his sword. No, Bayard, Merlin thought, you trying to murder the prince is the only outrage here. The knights on both sides mirrored Bayard's actions. Camelot followed Merlin's actions as they tried to protect their prince and king while Mercia did the same for their lord.

Merlin could only stare around himself in shock as swords were suddenly at every side. He moved away as more knights pounded in. Merlin didn't see how Arthur glared at the knights of Mercia nearest the warlock, warning them to not touch Merlin.

"Order your men to put down there swords. You're outnumbered," Uther commanded. Oh, how calm he was. Did he really care if Arthur was hurt? Did he really care that Bayard had tried to kill his son?

Bayard replied in a voice just as challenging,

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged".

Now the panic left Merlin and found its way into Arthur. The prince stared at Bayard, eyes lost of command and almost pleading the lord to calm down. He actually felt fear. What had Merlin gotten himself into? The warlock, on the other hand, cared not. He could only scowl at Bayard for the scum the _lord_ truly was, the warlock's lips set in a hard line. Arthur grew restless, staring between his father and Merlin as Uther spoke coldly to the manservant,

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

Realisation dawned on Arthur. He knew that if left to his father's mercy, Merlin would not see the sun for a long time, if ever again. Arthur put on his mask to cover his fear and became irritated and full of fury, biting at the words as he spoke,

"I'll handle this," he moved from his place behind the table to where Merlin stood. Merlin stared at Arthur in an almost hurt way. He was trying to protect Arthur," Merlin, you idiot," he put an arm on Merlin's back, trying to push the manservant behind and position himself between Bayard and his manservant. Arthur pried the goblet from Merlin's hands, instantly believing the warlock and trying to protect him also. It was an even match, "Have you been at the sloe gin again?" A lie, yet a harmless one. Harmless if it saved Merlin from his own stupidity.

Arthur turned to Bayard as he said this lie, his eyes apologetic. Merlin let himself be pushed, taken aback by Arthur's harsh behaviour. Merlin didn't stop Arthur from taking the goblet even though the warlock's mind screamed for him not to. Uther leant forward, speaking to Merlin like he was a criminal,

"Unless you want to be strung up," Merlin stared at Uther, accepting his challenge with solid eyes and willing to fight a king to protect the one he cared for. Merlin did not fear this fool. Not when Arthur was involved, "You'll tell me why you think it's poisoned. Now".

"He was seen lacing it". A simple reply, with the same challenging edge.

"By whom?" Merlin broke the gaze now, shame blushing over him. As much as he wanted to protect Arthur, he could betray a person in danger just as great.

"I can't say". Yet his voice did not lose its command. Arthur stood by Merlin's side the whole time, refusing to let him free of the prince's safety. Bayard sighed, closing his eyes in frustration,

"I can't listen to this anymore," he exclaimed. Uther removed his gaze from the pathetic serving boy to the once-trusted lord in front of him. He moved around the table to greet his 'guest' with a bitter tone.

"Pass me the goblet," he ordered. Arthur looked directly at Merlin, his gaze short yet long. He warned Merlin to be quiet with that look and told the manservant he was an idiot for what he did. Yet, Arthur couldn't stop fear for his manservant leaking in. Merlin was shocked. Arthur then turned to his father, his mask slipping away as that fear fell into his expression, drowning in his eyes. He was scared of his father. Uther looked at the goblet. Could it be poison?

"If you're telling the truth…" He turned his accusing gaze to Bayard, who interjected,

"I am".

"..Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Bayard would have smirked had it been appropriate. He pulled back his blade and re-sheathed it. This surprised Uther, who lifted his head. This too startled Merlin who pulled his head back. Arthur just felt more and more fear. He did not care that his life had been in peril, just that Merlin's was at that moment. Bayard shocked them even more when he held out his hand and gestured for the goblet.

"No," Uther said shortly. Arthur's eyes widened in horror. He knew what was coming. Merlin's fury just gained more flame. How could Uther say no? Bayard deserved to be poisoned for what he did! Did Uther really not care? The king's tone grew full of promised hate, "If this does prove to be poison, I want the pleasure of killing you myself".

Bayard too grew afraid. Uther was heartless, now that was apparent. The lord covered it was a scoff and dropped his hand. Uther did not break gaze with Bayard til the king had turned around fully and held the goblet out towards the prince and the warlock. Arthur stared at his father from under knitted eyebrows, actually daring his father to fight.

The goblet moved away from Arthur to Merlin along with Uther's and Arthur's gaze.

"He'll drink it". Three words that sent rippled of dread through Merlin along with the shock. Yet not fear. No. Instead there was pride. And honour. And relief. Maybe even affection and gratitude for Uther. Willingly he would drink it if only to spare Arthur's life. The king was granting him that wish. Was there a greater way to die then to save Arthur? Not for Merlin.

A question posed deep in Merlin's mind that he ignored due to the intensity of the situation. What did Arthur mean to Merlin? If he was willing to die for him, what was he to make of that? He would die for his mother, for Uther – if only to spare Arthur's feelings – and even for his mentor – if only to repay him. He might even die for his friends – Gwen and Morgana – if the situation called for it. They were not the great question I speak of. Oh no. That particular question was much deeper.

Would he die for Will like he would for Arthur? The answer would mean the path of the future.

Arthur's heart grew strong with a deep anger that filled from somewhere he could no locate. He didn't ponder his reaction. Not for a second. He refused with every ember of his being to let such a thing occur. Now he challenged his father further, eyes full of that anger and tone bitter,

"But if it is poison, he'll die".

Uther was hollow with his reply, not realizing what he was doing to his son.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth".

Merlin didn't take in Arthur's reaction at that point, just fed on the relief of saving his prince. The warlock reached out for the goblet and took it back willingly. It would be a pleasure. He kept eye contact with Uther. Were his eyes smiling? While the events unfolded around him, Merlin stared down at the contents of the goblet. So, this rich amber liquid would be his downfall? It would end his life? How soothing. He hoped it would be painless.

Bayard continued, his voice curious and panicked,

"And what if he lives?"

"You have my apologies," Uther replied, turned to Bayard, "And you can do with him as you will". Bayard smirked now, smug with the results. He knew it wasn't poisoned. He would enjoy punishing the foolish boy.

Arthur now lost his anger and was consumed by his fear. His eyes went wide in horror and his fear seeped out into the room, affecting all those close to Merlin. He could only stare at his father, breathing heavily while his mind caved in on itself. He couldn't think. Either way, Merlin was doomed. And there was nothing Arthur could do – not really.

Gaius spoke with a spiteful tone, deep and begging,

"Uther, please, he's just a boy. He doesn't know what he's saying". Uther turned to the physician and spoke with the same dead tone,

"Then you should have schooled him better". Uther turned and walked away from the manservant, a sign that he cared not what happened to the stupid boy. Arthur couldn't allow this. He stared from his father back to the warlock and spoke in a panicky tone, trying to command a situation out of his control,

"Merlin, apologise, this is a mistake".

Merlin didn't hear anything, not even Arthur as he spoke directly to him. Merlin just clutched the goblet in both his hands and stepped forward, staring at Bayard with an undying hatred. Merlin would die just so Bayard could pay. No one would hurt Arthur – not while Merlin breathed still.

Arthur finally realised his words would have no affect, seeing how Merlin refused to do as the prince demanded and seeing the unaffected look in his father's eye. Arthur finally got physical and did the only thing he could think of. He dived at Merlin, speaking with a brushed off tone as he did. Like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"I'll drink it". He stepped around Merlin and went straight for the goblet. Merlin snapped from his trance as panic pricked his heart again. Merlin hauled it up and out of Arthur's reach, pushing the prince's hand away as he exclaimed,

"No, no, no, no!" He would not let the prince die at all costs. Not after all this. It seemed the feeling was mutual. Arthur would willingly die for Merlin. A future king die for a mere servant. How did that figure? It simply didn't. Logically, it was all wrong. Emotionally, nothing was more right. This, however, caught Uther's attention and he stared at the two boys and they fought over who would going to drink the poison. He would ponder that later. Even Merlin didn't think about what Arthur did. The prince acted, Merlin reacted.

The warlock didn't even look at the prince, simply set his gaze back on Bayard. He would make that lord watch as he became a murderer. Merlin's gaze was cold and deadly, already poisoned with his hate. Yet, it was full of dread. Merlin was about to die after all. Merlin's tone actually faltered as he finished, "It's alright…"

Bayard crossed his arms, amused by the prince's reaction. He held Merlin's gaze, thinking nothing of it. Bayard had been through wars and heartbreak; this boy was no threat. Arthur swallowed, tasting bile and stepping away. Merlin was the only one who could so easily defeat the prince. He could only stare at Merlin. Now Arthur wondered why Merlin would die for him.

Merlin didn't even blink as he raised the goblet, his eyes still full of anger and moist with tears of relief. And maybe regret. He nodded his head, showing a final farewell to Bayard's life, knowing the lord would follow Merlin in death so shortly after. Arthur watched, rigid with anxiety. Was it really poison?

Merlin turned around, goblet still held out. He looked long and hard at Uther, eyes full of that same hate as the king was his executioner yet full of pride as Uther would let Merlin die for Arthur. The goblet was raised and the moment it touched Merlin's lips, Arthur's fear reached critical. Arthur couldn't move, only watch in horror as Merlin closed his eyes and gulped the contents straight down. Those seconds felt like years and Arthur didn't breathe.

The goblet was dropped from Merlin's lips and he swallowed the last of it, eyes suddenly full of his own fear. He stared still at Uther. Arthur felt like time sped up as he watched Merlin, knowing the truth was but moments away. Would Merlin be taken away and left to Bayard's mercy like a slave or would he fall like a simple pawn on a game of chess?

Merlin looked down at the empty goblet, feeling the liquid drip down his body. He felt no pain. No sudden ache. Nothing. Just like he'd swallowed normal ale. He looked back to Bayard, who smirked and half chuckled. Merlin looked to Uther and gulped, speaking in a tone barely above a whisper,

"It's fine".

Arthur sighed deeply, remembering how to breath as he looked away, his body losing its tense posture. He felt like punching Merlin for doing that to him. Uther was too holding his breath, but for a different reason. If Bayard had tried to kill Arthur, it meant further war with Mercia. Camelot couldn't afford such a drain. Sighing mentally, Uther sat back down and with a wave of his hand, commanded,

"He's all yours". Bayard was smug.

Merlin froze as the change inside him was dramatic. His felt life something had exploded in his chest – some sort of timed bomb – and his chest collapsed in on itself. He gasped as the agony rippled out in less then a split second, boiling his blood, scarring his soul and burning up through his heart. It reached his lungs, forcing all air from them. It clawed at his throat, preventing him from breathing.

Before he could register anything else, Merlin felt the pain in his throat first. He rubbed his throat and chin, squinting against the pain. He grunted and coughed, choking slowly. His body began to shake.

Arthur turned back at the noise and his body froze in sudden shock. He stared at Merlin with startled and terrified eyes. His face fell for one of a cocktail of fear, horror and surprise, mixing into simple terror. He could only watch from his paralyzed position as the poison seared through Merlin's veins.

Merlin gasped as the poison took over his mind and forced so much life from him that the warlock held onto reality with but a thin thread. His legs could no longer support him and he fell back with a deafening thud as bone hit stone. Arthur watched him fall with his mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. The goblet rolled across the stone from Merlin's hand as Arthur too fell, but he fell willingly. Not knowing why, the prince came down to Merlin's level and knelt over his manservant.

Merlin was motionless, eyes shut and his expressions agonized. Arthur could only stare, his face come over in shock while his eyes in pain. He feared the worst. Due to his place at Merlin's side, desperate to cover the warlock and protect him from further harm, Arthur didn't hear or see the chaos around him.

Disbelief and pure hate came over Uther,

"It is poison…" he whispered, rising with a thunderous fury, "Guard, seize him!"

Bayard stared for a moment in shock, knowing he did not poison that goblet. He had only a second to unsheathe his sword in symphony with the rest of the hall in a feeble attempt to protect himself. A pointless effort.

Gaius fell beside Merlin, lifting the warlock's eyelids up and speaking to him,

"Merlin? Can you hear me?" Arthur stared at him, looking for an answer in the physicians face. There was only one of fear. A loss of hope. Arthur's spirit fell to his legs of lead.

Merlin took the poison willingly, knowing it would cause his downfall. He took it to save Arthur and to die in the prince's place. Arthur owed him his life – again. Why?


	24. Third

**Third**

**A/N: Oh my Gawd! Third already?! But, this can't be a chapter! It's only 230 words! :O She's insane! Nope. She's not. But she's sorry it's so short! I swear, they seem to be getting shorter by the chapter. Huh. Ah well. You know you love them! You wouldn't be reading otherwise. Unless you feel you owe me a debt of a review because I reviewed yours. But you don't. I only read stories I think will be good, not ones that I feel the need to review. That's why I don't read stories people beg me too because they're review junkies. Anyway, enough ranting. I'm just trying to the get the word count up :D Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

The festivals came again but Will shut himself in his house, refusing to let the celebrations in. No one bothered him – they were used to his solitude now. They just ignored him. They always did. He sat on his bed, curled into a ball and fell prey to the memories again. All those smiling faces. All that laughter. The good times when there was light.

Merlin and Will had been inseparable for so many years. They shared the same bed, the same house, the same food and hell, even the same air. Yet, never did they face the situation. Will always forced things, forcing Merlin to confront his feelings and forcing fate to make something happen. In the end, though, Will always backed down. He let them fall back into the routine where they ignored the feelings.

He was wrong to do so.

What if Will hadn't backed down? What if Will had pushed it that litte bit more? Had forced it to happen? Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. He would have Merlin right now and they'd be out there, celebrating with everyone else. True, they'd have to split at some point but he wouldn't be feeling this pain right now while he was still so young. To young to deal with the pain.

He could have. He should have. But he never did.

Will's third emotion was regret.


	25. Coma

**Coma**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Ah, didn't you know this was coming? Again, this is Ep 4 with major spoilers. I seem to have done more chapters for Ep 4 then any other episodes, right? Hehe. It's a good episode. Just wait til I get to Ep 10. Oh baby, then the fun begins! Technically, this is a Merlin Chapter, but I'm gunna call it an Arthur Chapter. After all, there are three sides to a love triangle. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Arthur paced to the back of Gaius's chambers and crossed his arms, rubbing his knuckles against his pursed lips as he stared at Merlin while Arthur made a decision that reigned his mind.

Merlin had taken the poison knowing it would kill him to protect Arthur. And now the manservant lay in a coma because of the said poison, struggling as his body fought against the infecting liquid as it tore and shredding his insides. Merlin had a matter of days before the poison consumed him completely and killed him.

The only way to save Merlin was for Arthur to travel to the forest of Balor and retrieve a leaf of the Morteous flower from deep within the caves and bring it back to make an antidote. He would have to battle the Cockatrice – a magical creature whose venom meant certain death – as well as the dangers of nature. Only fate would know the results and only she would allow Arthur to return in time, if he returned.

Merlin gasped and groaned as he struggled for breath, face already scarlet and dripping in sweat as he tried hopelessly to fight away the effects of the poison that had entered his system. He moved about restlessly.

Merlin had done this to himself for Arthur. Merlin has already saved the prince from his doom many times already. Arthur owed Merlin his life. The prince couldn't sit by a watch his manservant die knowing that. That was just an excuse of course. No matter what, Arthur couldn't watch Merlin die.

The boy may be annoying and clumsy, but his heart was pure and he was as innocent as a child. He couldn't hurt a fly. And he cared for Arthur – enough to die for him. It could simply be because Arthur was the future king, but the prince knew it was so much more than that. Arthur cared for Merlin too. Friendship is stronger than social status.

After all, Merlin had willingly put his neck on the line to save Gwen not a few weeks ago. Merlin had lied to the king and court, claiming he was a sorcerer. Stupid yet brave, as always. And then Merlin had aided in freeing Gwen by revealing the truth of the Avanc. Merlin saved so many already. He saved the rest of Camelot from that poison in the water. Would no one do the same for him?

Arthur thought it only fair he risk his life to save Merlin. The prince knew the warlock would have done exactly the same thing had Arthur taken the poison. He couldn't watch Merlin die and watch all those that cared for Merlin suffer as they too watching him die. It was a torture Arthur could not bear.

"Sounds like fun," Arthur commented with dark humour. Gaius stared at him with disbelief, yet their was relief in his eyes,

"It's too dangerous!"

Arthur turned to stare at Gaius, tearing his gaze from Merlin and pausing in his journey to the door and beyond.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" Gaius couldn't hold Arthur's tormented gaze,

"The Morteous induces a slow and painful death".

Then it was final. Merlin didn't deserve such a death. Arthur must save Merlin. Without a doubt.

His manservant's life was a mystery to him but Merlin had told Arthur he came from a village outside of Uther's kingdom. Ealdor. He had a mother there. She would have no idea her son had died and the pain it would cause her when she found out! What about old friends? Maybe even old lovers he had there? What would the news do to them? No, those thoughts would prey on Arthur's conscious for years to come. Merlin mustn't die.


	26. Light in the Dark

**Light in the Dark**

**A/N: This is a Merlin Chapter. I know we haven't had any Will Chapters in a while, but the next one is stage four of Will's development so calm down! Set in Ep 4, obviously, and with major major spoilers. Although this does give the impression that Merlin dies at the end, he obviously doesn't. This is canon, remember. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Merlin felt as though he was burning to death. Some part of his mind was screaming that this was all an illusion and really, Uther had discovered the warlock's secret and now he was being sentenced to death. His blood stung as it moved around his body, his heart thumped painfully like it was fueling the fire and every raspy breath scarred the lining of his throat. Beads of sweat fell down his skin like he was in a sauna and he gasped with a permanent expression of grimace as a cloth so cold touched his skin that it too felt as though it were burning and only increased his suffering. He wriggled in an attempt to escape the fire but it was inside him.

Despite being so very blind, Merlin could hear everything going on around him. His magic had retreated to the shadows of his mind so it escaped the fire. It whimpered and cried, deafening him and sending migraine pains across his mind and crippling his concentration as he tried to stop the poison flowing. It forced him to speak spells so it could protect itself. The magic increased his mind's eye so he could see the world from where he was as if it were a reflection in a pool of water.

It pinpointed on Arthur. Merlin could only watch as Arthur fought with his father and was encouraged by Morgana. Merlin could only watch as Arthur galloped through the land til he reached the forest of Balor. Merlin could only watch as Arthur risked his life – his life that Merlin was slowly dying in substitute for – in an attempt to save Merlin. That boy never learnt, did he? Arthur was so stubborn.

Merlin was brought out of a world of pain, distress and helplessness into a demonic reality of only fear. His mind watched Arthur while Merlin's ears listened to Gaius and Gwen as they spoke of something that chilled a burning heart. Certain words reached him such as,

"…A powerful sorceress…Uther…impossible to know..."

Gaius gasped silently, dread overcoming him with realisation.

"…oh, no," he said. Gwen started, her voice full of concern,

"What?"

"She's knows the only place an antidote will be found is the forest of Balor," a pause, "Arthur could be walking into a trap".

Merlin's heart fell as the truth finally reached him. The magic roared in anger fuelled by Merlin's emotions. Not only was Arthur in danger from unearthly creatures and cruel fate but also a sorceress who craved his death. Arthur was in more peril then before. Merlin ceased all his concentration and the issue of his own life faded away. He concentrated instead on Arthur. The prince became his only priority. Merlin would sacrifice his own safety – again – to save Arthur. The words slipped from his mind and onto his tongue as this choice went into action,

"Ar-thur…Arthur…"

Even in death Merlin must protect Arthur.

………………………

Nimueh. She was the sorceress. She was the one who had endangered Arthur so many times before – even before Merlin had known the prince – and she was the one who had tried to poison the prince. For some reason, she wanted his life to come to an end. Maybe it was just to be evil. She created many fake identities, using her dark magic to change her appearance and going wherever she pleased, manipulating whoever she wanted. She pretended to weep as Arthur came across her.

He took one look at her and her beauty startled him. The magic wove through the air and enchanted him, making him a mere puppet at her mercy. Yet she let him have his control. She merely took over his mind and made him overlook the fact she dressed like a queen and there were no tears on her face. He overlooked the fact she spoke of cruel things and being lost before saying she knew where she was and that she could guide him. He overlooked the fact that few knew about the flower and had gone into the forest and survived, let alone a weak maiden.

Nimueh used her magic to guide Arthur but not to overpower him. What did this mean?

Now, as Merlin watched the prince, the warlock mumbled his spells as if it were his mother-tongue. He tried to release Arthur from the spell Nimueh had put on the prince and show him the truth, but Merlin was too weak. Too weak to stop Nimueh in this state. It was her magic that pumped through the warlock's veins with the poison. The poison made with her blood. He was powerless against her, and in turn, against Arthur. But not against everything else.

The Cockatrice came from its place in the shadows and it fought Arthur. Merlin used his magic to weaken and blind the beast so Arthur could easily defeat it. Nimueh did not understand why the creature was so weak. Merlin's actions did not please her. Merlin wanted to warn Arthur more than anything for Merlin was powerless to stop the events as they unfolded. Again, his thoughts rolled off his tongue,

"Arthur…It's-it's a trap…It's a trap…"

Nimueh led Arthur deep into the cave. The prince followed, oblivious. This worried Merlin. What was she going to do? She showed Arthur the flowers and he walked right past her, lost in his anxiety to get the antidote in time. Nimueh smirked happily. Merlin's breathing became raspier. The poison finally had an upper hand now Merlin was willingly letting it win. Arthur stepped onto the ledge as he made his way to the flowers and Nimueh's plan unfolded.

She began to chant quietly, crumbling the stone from beneath Arthur's feet without him knowing. The cliff would break and Arthur would fall without ever knowing why. She grinned as the spells tumbled from her tongue with ease. Merlin panicked and his own chanting grew fiercer as he strengthened the rock using his own magic, stopping Nimueh and forcing her to chant louder and louder, the cliff finally falling away as she reigned victorious. No longer did she hide it from Arthur, taking pleasure in his sudden distress and panic,

"What are you doing?" He asked, alarmed. She chanted louder still and she overpowered Merlin easily. Arthur rocked from side to side. His torch fell only seconds before the cliff-edge joined it. Arthur's eyes shot wide with shock and his reflexes told him to jump to the nearest ledge. Merlin made sure he reached it.

Nimueh spoke in a mocking tone,

"…I'm the last face you'll ever see…It is not your destiny to die at my hand…"

Her words meant nothing. Not really. Between her torments a small creature joined them. A spider. Arthur grew anxious and tried to move away. Merlin relieved what weight he could from the prince. This allowed Arthur to reach for his sword while supporting himself with only one hand and the prince fought the beast off. It fell with surprising ease. A gift from Merlin also.

With that, Nimueh left him alone to face his certain death. Arthur panicked, the darkness closing in around him. It suffocated him, fueling his fear and seeming to make him heavier still. He clung on with all his might, slowly being drained of hope. Arthur was so very alone.

Merlin tossed and turned in his coma, speaking desperately as thoughts and words became one. Already, the use of the little magic he had had made him weak. He no longer cared if he died; Arthur was more important.

"Arthur…It's too dark…Too dark…"

Merlin had to do something – anything – to help Arthur. The warlock had to be the prince's light in the dark. Merlin found the spell and chanted it, clear and loud. He channeled all his energy into making this work. It would drain him with the strength and distance of the spell, but it was all Merlin could do to help Arthur. All he could do…

The brilliant sapphire orb materialised in Merlin's hand, also burning his skin like everything else. Its twin went to Arthur's aid, bleaching the cave in its unearthly light, so beautiful it took Arthur's breath away. Merlin would not leave Arthur alone in the dark, even if it was the last thing he did. Merlin's face finally found peace as the warlock found comfort in the thought Arthur would now be safe. Merlin's breathe shortened and his heart beat slowed but mentally, he smiled. Arthur was safe.

Arthur grunted and gasped. He was blinded in the darkness. Then there was light. A ball of light - that twisted in on itself like sunlight on the surface of a lake - rose from the deep cracks of hell and it circled Arthur, whispering words of encouragement and comfort. Arthur shouted at it at first, fearing it was that sorceress returning in her magical form. With it, Arthur found the strength to pull himself onto the ledge. With it, he found the strength to climb. With it, Arthur found the strength to keep going. Merlin mirrored light itself, the very elements of out world. But it was slowly killing him to do so.

Merlin muttered in his coma again,

"Leave them, Arthur…"

All that Merlin had done, Arthur would sacrifice with what last hope he had to try and save Merlin. Instead of climbing up, Arthur moved sideways. He headed for the flowers. He cared not what dangers were crawling towards him or of the certain peril he would face had he put his foot wrong in the rock face, only that he could save him manservant. Arthur's mind was set on this task and Merlin could not stop him, only wriggle in distress and shout to no one.

"Go! Save yourself! Follow the light!"

Still Arthur persisted. The creatures drew closer, attracted to the light. They moved up the cliff, truly from hell, and threatened Arthur. The future king, however, grew blind to them. The danger blurred away til there was only the yellow flowers above him. He stretched, so close yet so far. He couldn't reach. So he moved closer. Merlin gasped in his coma. The prince had to go up! He couldn't stay there! Damn it, why was he so stubborn?

Arthur finally reached the flower, snatching it from its family and pocketed it with a smile. Knowing fate was watching, Arthur smiled to her. Thank you. Arthur fell back to reality, looking down at the creatures that moved up towards him. He could only stare, frozen for a moment before he scurried upwards. He couldn't get a hold of the rock. Throwing away his gloves, Arthur kept trying. Now Merlin screamed and writhed with fear. Arthur had to move! Had to go up! Had to be faster!

"Faster! Go faster! Follow the light! Move! Climb!"

And Arthur climbed. He raced up that cliff side, desperate to reach the surface for that meant he could travel back to Camelot. He had to reach the top for Merlin. Had to get him the antidote. Had to save him! The light circled Arthur still, refusing to leave his side no matter what dangers there were. If Merlin left that cave – if the orb made from Merlin's very soul went out – Arthur wouldn't make it.

Arthur heaved himself and all his armour through the tiny opening into the brittle night air. At last! He was finally safe. He turned and pulled out his sword, ready to face the Gods themselves to escape. When it was apparent no Gods would stop him, he turned and ran. Arthur had to hurry.

Merlin's life depended on it.

Merlin sighed as he watched Arthur hurtle thought the forest. He gasped as the magic was released, the light fading effortlessly and Merlin reluctantly left Arthur's side. Merlin felt the agony of the poison in his body. He was so weak… He couldn't fight it… He was going to die…

But that was okay. Merlin was going to die saving Arthur. Just like he wanted. With a content final breath, he settled back into the bed and let his body go.

The things Merlin would do for Arthur.


	27. Fourth

**Fourth**

**A/N: Oh my golly gosh! 239 words?! They're actually getting longer! :O Success! Anyway, this is a sad and short chapter :( Set during Ep 4. Enjoy and don't get too depressed. Don't forget to review x**

One emotion churned into another and soon Will was curled into a ball on his bed for a whole new reason. People laughed and danced, the music chanting along with them while they sung and the odour of food wafted in on a summer's breeze. The people moved on with their lives, happy as pigs in muck. Yet, did they even bother to ask Will whether he was okay?

Did they bother to ask him why? Ask how he was doing? Ask if he wanted to join them? He could be locked in here for various reasons. Maybe he was hurt – they didn't even check. Maybe he was sick and too weak to ask for help – did they even care? Maybe he was crying himself to his death – would they even notice he was gone?

People had always ignored him. He was the trouble-maker. The bad egg. The one fate chose to pick on. Every now and then the tragedies of his life made for good gossip but nothing more. No one really cared about his pain, just another thing in their lives for them to not worry about.

The only one who ever cared was Merlin. Did he really care? Or did he feel the need to repay Will for keeping his secret? All these times Will thought of Merlin, did Merlin think of him?

Did Merlin even remember him?

Will's fourth emotion was self-pity.


	28. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

**A/N: Grrr... This is the worst part of the series. Officially. Set in Ep 4, again! With major spoilers also. Enjoy! Don't forget to review though!**

Merlin grinned up at them, looking like death itself. His eyes were on Gaius who beamed down at the warlock, full of disbelief and amazed that Merlin was in fact alive. Only moments ago, the warlock's heart had stopped. Gwen couldn't believe it. Tears still lingered in her eyes. She was overwhelmed as her heart swelled, her reaction instinctive yet she did not recall thinking about it before she acted.

Bending down, she cupped Merlin's face, pulling it up and she brushed her lips to his briefly. Gwen closed her eyes and Merlin did the same for he was in shock. He didn't respond it was that short. It was one-sided and surprisingly hollow. Yet Gwen was affectionate. Her gesture was one of relief. She was so happy, it was impossible for that not to be apparent in her kiss.

When she pulled away, she put her hands over her mouth and gasped at herself as she realised what she'd done. Her eyes went wide. Merlin stared at her in disbelief. His mind was still blurry and he took a moment to recall what had just happened. That was nothing like he'd experienced before. It wasn't his first kiss.

His first kiss had been one he didn't want to remember. It had broken his heart and sent him running. Don't take that wrongly, it was one of the most amazing moments of his life. But it had terrified him. Merlin's first kiss had been cold and harsh, penetrating his soul for all the wrong reasons. It left him shaken and breathless for it was a final kiss. A goodbye kiss. And not one of love but of forgiveness.

This was the complete opposite. It was one that was meant of a sign of happiness and friendship, racing his heart with thrill. True, he did not think of Gwen in that way but only as a friend, yet the amount of affection in that gesture shocked him. It had been so long since he'd known such a thing. Merlin couldn't help but grin. It was equally wonderful and painful. The memories hurt but the past is the past and the present overruled that.

"Sorry, I'm just…I thought you were dead," Gwen stuttered. Merlin just smiled with bear amusement and surprise,

"It's fine," he replied, "It's more than fine".

That was the point in time when Merlin wondered if he would ever love anyone else. Gwen was too much of a friend for such a title. It would be strange. His mind seemed to immediately jump at the thought of Arthur.

That was also the point – because of that very thought - when Merlin started feeling worried.

And guilty.


	29. Prophecy

**Prophecy**

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry to seem so brutal. Okay. I have a matter I would like to clear up. I realised I'm not making this very clear. The boys are just starting to fall in love at this point. Merlin loves Will also though. Both Merlin and Arthur are aware of these strage emotions they're feeling but they're also denying the feelings are there, and they're denying what the feelings mean ect. I tend to keep switching between them knowing and them not knowing because their love is meant to be CONFUSING. I just want to make this clear. 'Kay? Comprende? Good. **

**This is set during Ep 4 and guess what? There are spoilers! Hehe. Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

A wise old dragon had once told Merlin that his destiny was entwined with Arthur's. That they were two sides of the same coin, in fact. Merlin had thought the stupid creature foolish. He'd thought it must be mistaken for Arthur was a prat and a hopeless one at that, not a mighty King or heroic warrior. Yet, Merlin couldn't help but wonder if maybe that dragon had been right.

Did it mean that Merlin would spend the rest of his days serving Arthur? The warlock hoped not. That would be torture. What about the 'entwined' part? Did that mean what he thought it meant? That would be…peculiar. As if. Although...

…………………..

Merlin snapped his head around, a sudden thought popping into his mind.

"Arthur?" he called and the prince froze, turning back. Merlin looked at him, his face set into a gentle, almost affectionate expression. Merlin's sapphire eyes were whispering tales of such things as friendship, trust and maybe even love. They were rippling in the images, laced with that soft confusion that his age brought. His voice was drowning with something Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on and Merlin didn't quite understand,

"Thank you".

Arthur paused, slightly taken aback. He stared at Merlin, the mask slipping away for a similar expression of affection. He showed his real emotions and was shocked that Merlin didn't grimace and turn away. Arthur's eyes were also clouded over, only with an image that the not-so-distant future would bring. A bond that went deeper then anything. He opened his mouth to say something only to close it.

His mind, for some odd reason, went back to that light in the cave…

"You too," he replied. Merlin had saved his life so many times. Arthur had no idea…

Merlin smiled slightly and they shared a brief moment of just their eyes connecting them. They didn't understand it – not yet. They didn't even notice it. It was a mere echo of their destiny they'd accidently followed, not meaning to but refusing to go back. That was the thing about wearing your heart of your sleeve – someone you least expect could easily steal it. Gaius stood there and watched both boys and knew it from that very moment what they didn't. Ah, he thought, smiling, the fools.

Arthur spoke without the mock or the teasing and with just that weird tone they couldn't decipher. "Get some rest". With a final glance, Arthur turned and walked away, frowning in confusion.

……………..

Entwined indeed…


End file.
